Soul Calibur V: Fifty Stars Of Destiny
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Fifty different people had been teleported from their homeworlds into the world of Soul Calibur V. Now they must each go on their destined path to try to find a way back to their world.
1. Meet The Fighters Of Destiny

Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am doing a Soul Calibur story with several characters from different franchises. It is inspired with SSBFreak's own Soul Calibur story though I couldn't resist experimenting with Soul Calibur V's customization mode and the unique fighting styles of the new characters.

NOTE: I WILL try to do one character each. However due to having other projects, don't expect quick updates. For now, just enjoy the fifty characters you see here.

**1: Haohmaru**

Franchise: Samurai Shodown

Description: A middle-aged man dressed with a white samurai's attire and has his ridiculously long black hair in a ponytail.

Character Overview: A wandering samurai who always carries a jug of sake with him. He is always looking for excitement in a fight.

Fighting Style: Mitsurugi

**2: Ukyo Tachibana**

Franchise: Samurai Shodown

Description: A man with long-haired blue hair with matching old Japanese pants and a white long-sleeved shirt.

Character Overview: An Iaijutsu swordsman born with an incurable illness. Despite his weak constitution, it did little to stop him from swinging his sword.

Fighting Style: Patroklos Alpha

**3: Charlotte Christine de Colde**

Franchise: Samurai Shodown

Description: A tall beautiful blonde hair clad in knight's armour around her upper body leaving her blue ballgown underneath exposed.

Character Overview: A French fencer with a sense of justice. She fights to impress her love, Haohmaru only to regretfully find out that he was already taken.

Fighting Style: Raphael

**4: Jubei Yagyu**

Franchise: Samurai Shodown

Description: An older man with an eye-patch and brown and grey-clad attire with his black hair in a samurai's ponytail.

Character Overview: A legendary samurai who is one of the very few people that beaten Haohmaru in a fight. Despite his old age, there is still plenty of fight left in him.

Fighting Style: Cervantes

**5: Amakusa Shiro Tokisada**

Franchise: Samurai Shodown

Description: A somewhat androgynous man with long fiery red hair in a ponytail and purple and red-clad Japanese garb.

Character Overview: An evil man who had possessed the body of a ninja's son to plot his reign of terror. However, his soul had been split in two with the good side seeking redemption.

Fighting Style: Viola

**6: Cloud Strife**

Franchise: Final Fantasy VII

Description: A young man with absurdly blonde spiky hair and clad entirely in a black.

Character Overview: A former member from the paramilitary unit of SOLDIER. Despite being moody and depressing, he would stop at nothing to make sure that his enemy, Sephiroth is dead for good.

Fighting Style: Siegfried

**7: Selphie Tilmitt**

Franchise: Final Fantasy VIII

Description: A teenaged girl with brown hair in a strange fashion and a yellow sleeveless dress.

Character Overview: A spunky, energetic transfer student at Balamb Garden. Despite her cheerful nature, she is usually the first one to suggest rather violent ways to get the job done.

Fighting Style: Maxi

**8: Adelbert Steiner**

Franchise: Final Fantasy IX

Description: A large man clad entirely in white, albeit rusty armour.

Character Overview: The captain of the Alexandria's male army, the Pluto Knights and bodyguard of the loyal family. Despite his duty blinds his judgment a lot, he manages to come through in the end.

Fighting Style: Siegfried

**9: Riku**

Franchise: Kingdom Hearts

Description: A teenaged boy with short silver hair with a sleeveless yellow and black top with dark pants.

Character Overview: A lad who foolishly dove into the darkness to save a close friend. When he realized that he had gone too far, he vowed to atone for his sins even using the darkness to do so.

Fighting Style: Zwei

**10: Axel**

Franchise: Kingdom Hearts

Description: A young man dressed entirely in a black cloak with fiery red spiky hair and eyeliner under his eyes.

Character Overview: A member of Organization XIII who had lost his heart to the darkness. Despite seemingly unable to feel emotion, he has a special connection towards two certain people.

Fighting Style: Tira

**11: Stahn Aileron**

Franchise: Tales of Destiny

Description: A young man with long blonde hair and clad in white and blue attire.

Character Overview: A man from the country who left his provincial lifestyle to became a knight. He is the owner of the Swordian, Dymlos who constantly keeps his hot-headed antics in check.

Fighting Style: Hilde

**12: Barbatos Goetia**

Franchise: Tales of Destiny 2

Description: A large, muscular man with long light blue hair and dark skin clad in a white and dark purple outfit.

Character Overview: Known as the "Hero Killer" causing many deaths of famous heroes. His trademark character traits are his ruthless fighting style and his hatred of the use of items.

Fighting Style: Astaroth

**13: Lloyd Irving**

Franchise: Tales of Symphonia

Description: A teenaged man with brown spiky hair with a red short-sleeved shirt and a long white scarf.

Character Overview: Despite being an idiotic and naïve boy, he had proven to be courageous and passionate. His eyes beamed with the light of idealism.

Fighting Style: Cervantes

**14: Zelos Wilder**

Franchise: Tales of Symphonia

Description: A young man with long red hair with a pink top and white pants with a matching headband.

Character Overview: A lazy womaniser who always seems to rub people he is with the wrong way. However, there is more depth to his personality and past that he had been holding inside.

Fighting Style: Patroklos

**15: Kratos Aurion**

Franchise: Tales of Symphonia

Description: A man with long reddish-brown hair with one bang blinding his eye clad all in a purple attire.

Character Overview: An angel who is actually Lloyd's father. At first, he seemed cold but that was because to isolate himself for certain reasons.

Fighting Style: Patroklos

**16: Ruca Milda**

Franchise: Tales of Innocence

Description: A teenaged boy with short white hair dressed in a fancy blue jacket and a yellow necktie.

Character Overview: A kind-hearted yet shy and cowardly lad who is quick to tears. Who could have guessed that he is the reincarnation of a brave fiery demon army leader?

Fighting Style: Siegfried

**17: Spada Belforma**

Franchise: Tales of Innocence

Description: A teenaged boy with short green hair with a olive green flat cap with a matching shirt and red gauntlets.

Character Overview: A delinquent who ran away from his aristocratic lifestyle. The swinging of his twin swords were rumoured to be as fast as lightning and wind.

Fighting Style: Cervantes

**18: Flynn Scifo**

Franchise: Tales of Vesperia

Description: A young blonde man dressed in a white and blue attire that somewhat looks like a knight's outfit.

Character Overview: A knight who has idealistic views of the future in contrast to his vigilante friend. He would stop at nothing to protect the world from villains.

Fighting Style: Patroklos

**19: Estelle Sidos Heurassein**

Franchise: Tales of Vesperia

Description: A pink-haired young woman dressed in a regal white and pink dress with matching gloves.

Character Overview: A princess who is also the Child of the Full Moon. Despite being the resident healer of her group, she can also fend for herself in close combat.

Fighting Style: Patroklos

**20: Rita Mordio**

Franchise: Tales of Vesperia

Description: A brunette teenaged girl with goggles on her head and wears a red outfit with black sleeves and a yellow sash on her arm.

Character Overview: A mage who researches a strange power source called Blastia. Despite being grumpy and violent, she had proven to loosen up around Estelle.

Fighting Style: Ivy

**21: Asbel Lhant**

Franchise: Tales of Graces

Description: A brown-haired young man wearing a light green shirt with a white jacket and matching pants along with mismatched eyes.

Character Overview: A heir to the noble Lhant family. After seemingly watching a friend die before his eyes, he vowed to protect everyone he cares about.

Fighting Style: Patroklos Alpha

**22: Hubert Oswell**

Franchise: Tales of Graces

Description: A blue-haired young man with glasses and wears a blue military-like outfit.

Character Overview: Asbel's younger brother who had lost his last name after being sent away. Once a coward and a cry-baby in his youth, Hubert had become a strong and serious leader.

Fighting Style: Cervantes

**23: Richard**

Franchise: Tales of Graces

Description: A young man with long blonde hair clad with a green prince's outfit with a matching cape.

Character Overview: The prince of Windol who is polite, kind and gentle. After being released of the influence of a dark being, he now spends his days trying to atone for what he was forced to do.

Fighting Style: Raphael

**24: Leia Rolando**

Franchise: Tales of Xillia

Description: A brunette teenaged girl dressed in a white dress with an Alice Brand with ribbons and has flowers on them.

Character Overview: An energetic young woman who is training to become a nurse. Always heading to take on a new challenge, she keeps her wide grin on her face.

Fighting Style: Xiba

**25: Rowen J. Ilbert**

Franchise: Tales of Xillia

Description: A tall aging man with long white hair in a ponytail with a matching outfit and wears an updated butler's outfit.

Character Overview: A butler to the Schall noble family and ex-tactician. Despite focusing more of using magic through conducting, he is able to fight head-on with a sword.

Fighting Style: Raphael

**26: Link**

Franchise: Legend of Zelda

Description: A young blonde man with a green attire with a matching strange hat on his head.

Character Overview: Also known as the Hero of Time. Despite they had been many Links throughout the years, each and every version had been as heroic as the last.

Fighting Style: Patroklos

**27: Ragna the Bloodedge**

Franchise: Blazblue

Description: A young man with white spiky hair and mismatched eyes dressed in a black attire underneath a red jacket.

Character Overview: A vigilante constantly trying to hunt down the international government of Librarium. Despite being grumpy and rude, there IS a heart of gold hidden underneath somewhere.

Fighting Style: Nightmare

**28: Jin Kisaragi**

Franchise: Blazblue

Description: A blonde young man clad in a blue and white noble-esque attire.

Character Overview: An elite commanding officer from NOL and rumoured hero despite having qualities that are the opposite. He also has a disturbing fixation for his brother, Ragna.

Fighting Style: Patroklos Alpha

**29: Hakumen**

Franchise: Blazblue

Description: A tall man who has his entire body clad in white armour save for his long white ponytail.

Character Overview: The former leader of the Six Heroes who defeated a major menace to the world. He is actually Jin Kisaragi from the future atoning for his horrendous actions.

Fighting Style: Mitsurugi

**30: Jon Talbain**

Franchise: Darkstalkers

Description: A dark blue and white anthro wolf with purple pants with a yellow sash around his waist.

Character Overview: A werewolf who has a grudge against humans due to their prejudice against Darkstalkers. Despite this, he wants to be human and be free from his curse.

Fighting Style: Maxi

**31: Jack**

Franchise: Power Stone

Description: A figure covered entirely in bandages save for his red eye and his green outfit.

Character Overview: A serial killer who target women for their shiny jewellery. No one knows anything about him other than his fascination with shiny things.

Fighting Style: Voldo

**32: Hanzou**

Franchise: World Heroes

Description: A young man with a brown mullet with a white headband and a blue ninja's outfit.

Character Overview: A ninja who wanders the world looking for new challenges. He is constantly being compared to a certain street fighter.

Fighting Style: Natsu

**33: Fuuma**

Franchise: World Heroes

Description: A man with long fiery red hair with a white headband and a red ninja's outfit.

Character Overview: A ninja who is Hanzou's rival and is quite the womaniser. When he is not being a ninja, he is a blonde businessman who is constantly getting in trouble with his boss.

Fighting Style: Natsu

**34: Son Gokuu**

Franchise: World Heroes

Description: A young man with a huge brown hairstyle with red detached sleeves and a matching shirt with a white kanji on it and white pants.

Character Overview: A carefree boy who is endlessly wandering the Earth looking for excitement. Despite his childish fighting style, he is actually quite the threat.

Fighting Style: Xiba

**35: Hyena**

Franchise: King of Fighters

Description: A man with an ugly face and a curl in his blonde hair dressed in a lime green suit.

Character Overview: Once a cowardly messenger for Mephistopheles, he had more or less grew a backbone and developed his own fighting style which consists of cheap shots.

Fighting Style: Dampierre

**36: Mitsuru Kirijo**

Franchise: Persona 4

Description: A young woman with long red hair with her bangs covering one of her eyes dressed in a black cat-suit underneath a white mink jacket.

Character Overview: Member of a group named SEES and daughter of a powerful aristocrat. Despite she is cool, calm and collected, she had proven to have a soft side underneath.

Fighting Style: Raphael

**37: Kratos**

Franchise: God of War

Description: A bald muscular white-skinned man with two large red scars on his eyes and stomach clad in nothing but boots and a black loincloth.

Character Overview: A strong Spartan who had been tricked into killing his own wife and daughter. He is now waging war against the very gods themselves.

Fighting Style: Nightmare

**38: Franziska Von Karma**

Franchise: Phoenix Wright

Description: A young woman with light blue hair dressed in an elegant white and black outfit.

Character Overview: Daughter of the infamous Manfred Von Karma who strives for perfection. For some reason is able to get away from assaulting anyone with her whip in a courtroom.

Fighting Style: Ivy

**39: Simon Belmont**

Franchise: Castlevania

Description: A man with long red hair clad in a black leather outfit and has tan skin.

Character Overview: One of the most famous vampire hunters of all time. With his appropriately-named whip the "Vampire Hunter", he vows to protect the world from the night.

Fighting Style: Ivy

**40: Fa Mulan**

Franchise: Mulan

Description: An Asian young woman with raven hair wearing a greenish kimono.

Character Overview: A free-spirited woman that nobody understands. However when her father is too sick to join the army, she had proven that her free spirit can be a force to be reckoned with.

Fighting Style: Leixia

**41: Samurai Bob**

Franchise: MySims

Description: An older man with his eyes shut dressed with traditional Fuedal Japanese soldier armour.

Character Overview: An enthusiast of Japanese history. Clad in his ancient armour, he researches the wonders of ancient Japanese history.

Fighting Style: Mitsurugi

**42: Star**

Franchise: MySims

Description: A dark-skinned young woman with pink hair in a ponytail and a red ninja outfit with a grey scarf.

Character Overview: A woman who is a huge fan of ninjas. Despite her geeky nature, perhaps there is more to this ninja-fanatic than meets the eye.

Fighting Style: Natsu

**43: Antonie D'Coolette**

Franchise: Sonic SatAM

Description: A short tan-furred coyote with blonde neat hair with a royal blue jacket.

Character Overview: A supposed guard who despite being extremely cowardly and arrogant. People see him as a joke but perhaps there is more to him than even he can't see.

Fighting Style: Pyrrha

**44: Spinal**

Franchise: Killer Instinct

Description: A skeleton with a red headband.

Character Overview: 200 years ago, he was a feared pirate throughout the sea. Now he is a skeleton seeking vengeance.

Fighting Style: Pyrrha Omega

**45: Pyro**

Franchise: Team Fortress 2

Description: A gasmask wearing pudgy figure dressed in a red outfit.

Character Overview: Nobody knows about the origin of this pyromaniac other than his love of setting people on fire. On the other hand, it is best not to figure out how he thinks.

Fighting Style: Lizardman

**46: Deadpool**

Franchise: Marvel Comics

Description: A masked man in a red and black jumpsuit.

Character Overview: Appropriately-named the Merc with the Mouth. Despite his… Bizarre antics, he knows a lot more of what is going on to the point of frightening.

Fighting Style: Yoshimitsu

**47: Taskmaster (Male)**

Franchise: Marvel Comics

Description: A man dressed in a white hood with a skull mask and a blue outfit.

Character Overview: A mercenary who can be a hero or a villain depending on who's paying him at the time. Has the ability to copy any skill as long as it is not a superhero.

Fighting Style: Kilik

**48: Taskmaster (Female)**

Franchise: Marvel Comics

Description: A woman dressed in a white hood with a skull mask and a black tight outfit.

Character Overview: In an alternate universe version of Taskmaster. Despite being a mercenary and a bit of a dominatrix, this Taskmaster acts as somewhat of a mother figure to Deadpool.

Fighting Style: Elysium

**49: Eternal Champion**

Franchise: Eternal Champions

Description: A man with a glowing blue body dressed in a white and black traditional robe.

Character Overview: A wise man who has the power of time and uses it to undoing unfair deaths. Throughout the centuries, he had developed many different fighting styles.

Fighting Style: Edge Master

**50: Superman**

Franchise: DC Comics

Description: A muscular man with short black hair and a red cape with a blue outfit that has the red capital "S" on it.

Character Overview: Known as the "Man of Steel" and one of the greatest heroes of all time. Known from the planet Krpyton, he possesses many extraordinary powers.

Fighting Style: Devil Jin


	2. Mulan

**Fighter One: Mulan**

**(Ancient China; Bamboo Pond)**

It was a beautiful sunny day in a peaceful town of China. The cherry blossom was in bloom releasing lovely pink petals to the ground. At the pond outside of the village was a pond with pieces of bamboo sticking out from the pond.

The only figures there were an Asian young girl, a black horse and a bluish cricket. The latter two watched as the former did was fighting moves with a small sword. The Asian girl was Mulan. Hero of China. Despite being a woman who was usually restricted to being a trophy wives.

Mulan did a slash with her sword before spinning around kicking twice. Khan and Cri-Kee watched in awe as the fluid motion of her actions. Mulan did a thrust with sword breathing in and out heavily.

Once she was done, she wiped away some sweat from her face. Cri-Kee clapped happily for her despite his hands were so small, they didn't made a sound.

"Well, I think that is enough training for today." Mulan said sheathing her sword.

Ever since from returning from her journey in the war, she had been continuing her training as a soldier. Sure, the war was over but that was no reason to be sloppy. She needed to be in tip-top position in case something else happens.

"Well, shall we get back?" Mulan asked with a small smile. "I got a few sugar cubes waiting for you guys back at home.

Khan and Cri-Kee chirped happily at this. Mulan smiled before making her way over to them.

That was until the three heard a strange noise. Turning around in curiosity, they saw two balls of light. One of them was white while the other was black. Needless to say, the three were confused.

"What in the world?" Mulan said getting her sword just in case and advancing forward.

Khan roared trying to get Mulan to stay back but the young woman didn't listen and still continued to examine the lights.

Suddenly, the lights slowly moved towards each other and once they touched each other, they created a bright flash that blinded everyone. Khan and Cri-Kee shielded their eyes.

When the light cleared, the animals opened their eyes. Much to their shock and horror, Mulan was gone.

**(Chinese Town)**

Mulan lay in a narrow alleyway unconscious. In the background, faint music can be heard. Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she got up and her hands and knees and looked around.

"Where am I?" Mulan asked looking around. "Khan? Cri-Kee? Where are you?"

When confirming her friends were nowhere to be seen, she got up looking around.

"All I remember is these two lights coming together and making a big flash." Mulan said. "Must had blacked out."

Suddenly, she heard the faint music. Raising an eyebrow, she made her way over wondering where the noise was coming from. Mulan poked her head from a corner and once she did, her eyes widened.

Standing behold her was some kind of parade. The types you usually see on Chinese New Year. She even saw paper dragons dancing around. Everyone was dancing around cheering much to confusion of Mulan.

"Chinese New Year? But it is one season too early!" Mulan said in disbelief before shaking her head. "Whatever. An early event is the last thing I should worry about. Better start asking some questions."

Mulan then went around the town asking as many people as she could. However for some reason, she didn't get many answers. In fact, it was as if she was inside of another China. She told people about her hometown, her rank as a soldier and about her participation in the war. They just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"So you are saying that you stopped an army of abnormal men from taking over China?" A man asked Mulan after being told the story.

"Yes!" The swordswoman said getting annoyed.

The man blinked twice. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"What? No! I woke up in the alleyway and my headache wasn't THAT bad… I just felt dizzy and…" Mulan started.

Suddenly, she realized what she just said. Looking up, she saw the man giving her a strange look.

"…Yeah. Chinese New Year sure is fun but you might want to take it easy on the alcohol, lady." The man said walking off.

"No, wait!" Mulan said before growling in annoyance. "Ugh! Why won't anyone believe me?"

With that, she stormed off furious at her success so far. However before she could make it far, she felt an arm wrapped around her. Turning her head, she saw a man smirking seductively at her. He was clad all in red with large matching hair. Mulan pondered on how much the hairstyle defied physics.

"Hey there, babe!" The man grinned. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Mulan blinked twice before scoffing and looking to the side. "Spare me. I am in a bad mood."

"Aw, don't be like that." The man frowned before smirking. "Here. Let me get you a drink. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Mulan said. She then grabbed the man's arm and squeeze it in hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Fuuma cried in pain.

"I say you better watch where you put that thing!" Mulan snarled. "I have enough troubles as it is and being hit on by some kind of… kabuki dancer!"

The man held his hand in confusion. "Wait. Aren't you that crazy drunk woman everyone had been talking about?"

That was the last straw for Mulan. Turning around and cracking her knuckles, she snarled at the man.

"All right! That's it!" Mulan growled. "I warned you!"

The man's eyes widened before getting into a stance. "Geez, Louise! What a temper!"

**(Round One: Fuuma)**

Fuuma yelped as he jumped to the side to avoid a slash from Mulan. He punched forward only for Mulan to grab the ninja by the hand and threw him over her shoulder slamming him onto his back. Mulan then pointed her sword at Fuuma's throat to prevent him from getting back up.

"Now surrender!" Mulan demanded.

"Surrender?" Fuuma asked in disbelief. "YOU attacked ME!"

Mulan glared down at the man for a moment before realizing what she had done.

"I-I'm sorry." Mulan apologized letting Fuuma get back up. "I am having a bad day right now."

"Yeah, I could tell." The red-haired man said dusting himself off. "But can't say I am not having the same luck tonight."

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait? You are not native to this country?" Fuuma asked.

Mulan blinked twice in confusion. "What kind of question is THAT?"

"Listen, honey, I have a very important question to ask you." Fuuma said. "Have you seen two balls of light recently?"

Mulan's eyes bugged out. "With one white and one black?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Fuuma said. "So Hanzou, Son Gokuu weren't the only ones."

"Who?" Mulan asked.

Fuuma walked over and put his hands on her shoulder. "Listen very carefully to me! I think we are stuck in another timeline."

Mulan blinked twice.

"Did you hurt your head?"

Fuuma fumed at this. "Yeah! On your fist!"

Mulan's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh yeah! Sorry!"

Fuuma shook his head. "Listen, honey, if you don't believe, fine. But listen to my words. This is nothing like the home you know. There is nothing I can say to you but to watch what you say."

Mulan cast him a strange look. "Um, okay?"

Fuuma then turned around and walked away. "See ya around. Maybe next time we meet, we could have a nice drink."

With that, he leaped onto a rail and ran across as Mulan watched him leave in awe.

"What a strange man." Mulan said before looking down. "But… Assuming that his words WEREN'T caused by the beating I gave him, where am I?"

**(Coliseum)**

After realizing just asking around would get her nowhere, Mulan left the Chinese town to try to find a way back home. Taking a trip on a boat, she rode to another land. It was a large citadel town.

Mulan looked around in awe. "Wow. So THIS is what other towns look like outside of China."

She continued walking on looking on wondering where to start.

"All right. Ask directly. Look like a tool." Mulan said. "But if I DON'T ask, I may never know something."

"Hey, you!"

Mulan's eyes widened before turning to the side to see a burly vendor. The Chinese woman looked around before pointing at herself.

"Yes. You." The vendor said. "Come over."

Mulan walked over confused.

"Yeah, that sword. Are you a warrior?" The vendor asked.

The young woman looked at her weapon before looking back at the man. "You can say that."

"If that's the case, why not enter the tournament?" The vendor said.

"Tournament?" Mulan asked confused.

"Yes. It has a lot of interesting people entering." The vendor whispered.

"Interesting?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah, they claim that they are from another world." The vendor said.

Mulan's eyes widened at this. "You don't say."

"Yeah, crazy, huh? But obvious insanity aside, they are strong." The vendor said. "Perhaps you could have some fun entering the tournament."

Mulan bit her lips looking to the side. "I COULD use the exercise."

The vendor gave a hearty laugh. "That's the spirit! If you want to enter, go to the coliseum."

"Um, all right." Mulan said nodding her head in politeness. "Thank you."

After saying her good-byes, she made her way to the coliseum. It didn't take long to get signed up and got herself ready for the first match. She walked into the arena looking determined.

"If I win this tournament, maybe I could find out where am I and if I could go back home." Mulan asked himself.

"Presenting our contenders!" The announced yelled. "From one end, Fa Mulan!"

The crowd went wild. Mulan blushed a bit before politely waving back.

"And the other end, Leia Rolando!"

Mulan watched as her opponent walked in. She was a brown-haired young girl dressed in white carrying a staff. Unlike Mulan, she practically went wild waving both hands to the crowd as they cheered them on.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Leia cheered. "I promise not to let you down!"

Mulan blinked twice. "You are my first opponent?"

"Yep!" Leia grinned. "The Amazing Leia at your service!"

"Um, right?" Mulan said. "Listen. Before we start, are you from another world?"

"Yep! Are you?" Leia asked.

Mulan blinked twice. "Um, yes?"

"Wow! It looks like we are the only people here!" Leia said readying herself. "Let's see what power people from other worlds have."

Mulan blinked twice before getting into her stance. "What a cheerful girl."

**(Round Two: Leia Rolando)**

Leia poked her staff at Mulan only for the Asian to leap over the attack. The latter then grabbed her opponent by the shoulder. Using her martial arts skills, she adjusted herself to knee Leia in the back knocking her on her hands and feet.

Mulan gracefully landed on her feet. "Surrender?"

Leia panted heavily. "I do."

"I heard it! Leia quits!" The announcer shouted. "MULAN WINS THE FIRST ROUND!"

The crowd cheered as Mulan waved to the crowd. Despite appreciating the warm reception, she was more focused on something else.

"Leia?" Mulan asked.

"Hm?" The brunette asked holding her shoulder.

"I don't suppose you know where we are or how we got here, do you?" Mulan asked.

Leia frowned at this. "Actually, I was kinda hoping that YOU would know."

Mulan's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"You see. The main reason I entered this tournament because I thought someone would know about this place that I and a friend entered." Leia said.

"So you are just as in the dark as I am." Mulan frowned. "Maybe that ninja isn't completely off his rocker after all."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Leia raising her eyebrow in confusion before shrugging. "Anyway, you are really strong. I think you are go all the way."

"Really? Thank you." Mulan said. "You are quite strong too."

Leia nodded her head before walking off. "Good luck. With the tournament AND getting back home."

Mulan nodded her head. "Thank you. You too."

**(Forest Clearing)**

It took a few grudging matches but Mulan had managed to win the tournament. Unfortunately each person she fought was more stumped than the last about how they got here. However, she DID won a large amount prize money which was good because she still needed to explore the world.

Mulan wandered through a forest clearing with a stream nearby. She noticed this.

"All right! Some water! I am thirsty!" Mulan said running over to the river and crouching down. Taking one handful of the river, she put it her mouth and drank from it.

Unknown to her, a figure was watching her from the trees. Eyeing the woman, he narrowed his eyes.

Mulan continued drinking. That was until she heard some leaves rustle. Out of instinct, she got out her sword and whirled around.

"Who's there?" Mulan demanded.

Then, the figure sprang from her tree making Mulan gasp. The figure was a wolf. But he was standing on his hind legs and wearing pants as if he was a normal human.

"What… What ARE you?" Mulan asked.

The wolf merely scoffed. "What? You never saw a werewolf before?"

"Um, no. And even if I did, it would probably be during the night at least." Mulan said.

The wolf sighed. "I admit I am confused by this as well."

Mulan raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"What else? You won the tournament back in the citadel." The wolf said getting out a pair of nunchucks. "I just want to see for myself if you are truly deserving of the title."

Mulan blinked twice. "That's it?"

"I admit it may seem random but this is one of the few times a human is worth my time in fighting." The wolf said.

Mulan scoffed not liking the comment. "All right, wolvie. You asked for it!"

**(Round Three: Jon Talbain)**

Mulan raised her sword to block a nunchuck strike from Talbain. Making up for his mistake, the werewolf kicked forward. However, Mulan caught the foot and kneed the Darkstalker in the gut three times. She then slammed her handle in the side of Talbain's head.

Talbain fell on his side dazed before weakly looking up at Mulan glaring down at him.

"Heh. I'll… Admit it…" Talbain said with a weak smirk. "You… Deserved that win."

That was all he got before losing consciousness. Mulan blinked twice.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Mulan noted.

She was about to walk off until she noticed something. A piece of paper in Talbain's pocket. Raising her eyebrow, she crouched down letting curiosity get the best of her.

"Hm. Perhaps he wouldn't mind if I took a little peek." Mulan said taking the paper. "After all, he IS literally out at the moment. Ugh, great. Now I sound like Mushu."

Telling to get the vile thought out of her head, she read the paper.

"Attention all: Rumoured mystical armour samurai hiding out in the Hidden Treasure of Gold." Mulan read. "Said samurai may have some powers."

The dark-haired woman perked up upon reading the paper.

"This is it! This could be the ticket back home!" Mulan said excitedly. "If I hunt down this samurai, I could find out how to get back home! Where is this Hidden Treasure of Gold?"

Deciding to throw down the paper, Mulan ran off hoping to find information leaving the unconscious Talbain behind.

**(Raft Ride)**

It didn't take too long to find a person who knew where the Hidden Treasure of Gold was. They even offered to give her a raft to ride all of the way down there. However the man stated that you can't have something for nothing and made her pay a lot of money.

Despite annoyed by the man's cheapskate nature, she got over it. All that matters was getting home. Mulan sat at her raft in a meditating stance enjoying the ride.

"This place… This world… This… Timeline." Mulan said looking around. "Is amazing. It acts like a woman wielding a weapon is no such thing. I wonder if the others will believe me. Probably not."

Mulan then chuckled.

"Mushu would probably say "All right, kid. It is time to get you out of the sun!" Mulan said mimicking Mushu's voice. "Also…"

"Hey!"

Mulan sprang to life before looking down. She then saw a man dressed in green Feudal Japanese armour standing on top of a bridge. Jumping down from the bridge, he landed on the ground with a dull thud. Mulan noticed that his eyes were shut.

Mulan immediately got up taking out her sword. "What now? Are you after me because I am the tournament winner too?"

"No. I am not after you at all but rather stopping you!" The samurai said sternly.

"What? Why?" Mulan asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because I want to fight the legendary samurai!" The samurai snapped.

Mulan blinked twice. "Wait. What?"

"Aren't you going to face the mystical armoured samurai as well?" The samurai asked.

"Um, yeah but…" Mulan said.

"Then that makes us rivals!" The samurai said getting out a katana and pointing at the woman. "I want to face him too!"

Mulan paused for a moment before shaking her head in annoyance. "I suppose there is no other way."

"No, there isn't. I doubt there is a place we can quece up." The samurai said.

Mulan rolled her eyes. "All right. Raise your weapon. Whoever wins gets to the face him."

**(Round Four: Samurai Bob)**

The two swords clashed with other while the owners were trying to gain ground on each other. Suddenly, Samurai Bob shoved Mulan onto her back.

"Ha! Victory is mine!" Samurai Bob boasted.

"No!" Mulan shouted swinging her legs just like a little kid who couldn't get their way. Somehow she kicked Samurai Bob in the stomach knocking him back. Mulan sprang to life and did a spinning kick in her opponent's face.

Samurai Bob spun around once before landing his face.

Mulan crossed her arms. "Well, give up?"

Samurai Bob groaned using his katana to prop on his knee. "Very well. I surrender. The legendery samurai is yours for the taking, Miss…"

"Mulan. Fa Mulan." Mulan said.

"Mulan. Yes, that is a lovely name." Samurai Bob said getting up. "Very well, Miss Mulan. Till we meet again."

With that, he jumped off the raft and into the river leaving Mulan stunned.

"I know I am already asking a lot wanting to go back home." Mulan said. "But is it really asking too much to meet someone sane?"

Shaking her head in hopelessness, she turned her head to see that she was heading towards a cave.

"Looks like my journey may be ending soon…" Mulan said solemnly.

**(Hidden Cave)**

Mulan rode the raft through the river seeing a small bank up ahead. On the bank were multiple piles of coins. However what caught her eye was a man covered in some kind of white and black armour with a white ponytail sticking out of it. He had a long ponytail.

When Mulan's raft had reached the shore, she jumped off the bank and nervously stepped a couple of steps forward.

"Excuse me. Are you the…" Mulan started.

That was until the man pointed his katana behind him without turning his head.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Mulan asked.

"I am Fa Mulan." The young woman said. "I came all this way to ask for your help."

"Help?" The man asked.

"Yes. I came all this way to find out if you know how to take me home." Mulan said. "You see these balls of white and black light transported me here."

The man turned his head to the side. He then looked away from her again.

"I do not know." He said coolly.

"What? Why not?" Mulan asked in disbelief.

"Because I had suffered the same fate as you." The man said. "I too had been transported here by two lights."

Mulan slumped onto her knees in disbelief. "No… So is there no one that could help me?"

"Perhaps. The answer lies within us." The man said.

"What…? What is THAT supposed to be?" Mulan asked.

"Tell me. Am I the only person besides who to have been transported here by the light?" The man asked.

"No… I actually met a few people had met the same fate." Mulan said.

The man turned his head around. "Then, tell me. Why would so many people from different places be taken to this world? Surely this can't be mere coincidence."

Mulan paused for a moment realizing that he was right.

"Hey! You're right." She said getting up. "And you know what else I noticed? Every single person I met sharing the same problem all had weapons!"

"Indeed. I do not know what the clear answer is but obviously we had been taken here as some kind of test." The man said.

"Test?" Mulan asked.

The man turned around and got into a stance with his katana.

"Yes. Spar with me. Perhaps we may unlock the truth together." The man said.

Mulan looked at her sword for a moment. She then narrowed her eyes before getting out her sword.

"All right. If it will get me closer to getting back home, I will fight." Mulan said.

**(Destined Battle: Hakumen)**

Hakumen swung her katana at Mulan. However, the woman ducked underneath the attack.

"All right! Now fall!" Mulan shouted swinging her sword upwards striking Hakumen into the air. "…Into a river of stars!"

Mulan then spun upwards striking her opponent three more times with cherry blossom falling down. Once she was done she gracefully landed on the ground allowing Hakumen's unconscious body to fall on the ground.

"Yatta!" Mulan said with a wink. Suddenly, she realized what she had done. "Wait… What just happened?"

She looked down at her fallen opponent in awe at what she did to defeat. Suddenly, she felt an eerie presence. Readying her sword, she turned around ready to fight.

She then saw the two lights from before floating up in mid-air. Her eyes widened at this. Suddenly, the two lights changed forms into swords. The white one turned into a sword of radiant crystal while the black one turned into a sword made out of flesh with one red eye poking out of it.

"What the?" Mulan asked.

"_Don't be afraid, child." _The crystal sword said in a female smoothing voice. _"We are the swords of destiny. Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. It is a honour to meet you."_

"Soul… Calibur and Soul Edge?" Mulan asked surprised.

"_Please excuse me to explain." _Soul Calibur said. _"We are been waiting for someone like you."_

"**That is an understatement!" **Soul Edge roared in a terrifying voice. **"I had been waiting for a new host for too long!"**

"_Calm down." _Soul Calibur scolded.

"**Don't act like you haven't been impatient too!?" **Soul Edge snapped. **"That is the whole reason why we made this stupid pact!"**

"Pact?" Mulan asked.

"_Indeed, you see. We are the legendary swords of power." _Soul Calibur said. _"I am the sword of order while Soul Edge is the sword of evil. We were both looking for hosts."_

"Hosts?" Mulan asked.

"_Yes. Hosts to take our power to use for what they see fit." _Soul Calibur said. _"Unfortunately, it was harder than we thought."_

"**I'll say! I had waited too long for this!" **Soul Edge growled.

"_Honestly." _Soul Calibur said.

"Hosts? Is that why I and this guy and everyone else is here?" Mulan asked.

"_Of course. We had made a pact despite our obvious differences to combine our powers to send over as many potential hosts as possible." _Soul Calibur said. _"Fifty of all."_

Mulan jumped. "Fifty!?"

"**Do you think we would just be happy with watching just a few hosts come!?" **Soul Edge roared. **"We need as many as we could get!"**

Mulan blinked twice trying to take all of this in. "But… Why me?"

"_You had demonstrated bravery, cunning and willingness to protect your father in your journey in the army." _Soul Calibur said. _"You had also proven to be a great fighter as well."_

"W-Wow…" Mulan said with a small blush.

"_Now you have the choice between Soul Calibur and Soul Edge." _Soul Calibur said. _"Don't worry about the others. They will be returned to their homeworld as if now that you had completely your path of destiny."_

Mulan bit her lip for a moment wondering what she should do.

"**Pick me! I could use my power to protect to your homeland from any who threatened to attack!" **Soul Edge roared.

Mulan blinked twice. "Yeah, right. Like I am going to listen to something that is called the Sword of Evil and have a nasty attitude to boot."

"**How dare you!?" **Soul Edge roared. **"Do you know who are speaking to?"**

Mulan promptly kicked Soul Edge. "For something that doesn't have a mouth, you sure like to run it a lot."

She then turned around to Soul Calibur and gently took me.

"_Ah, so you chose me. Tell me, child. What is your wish?" _Soul Calibur asked.

"With all due respect, I just want to go back home." Mulan said.

"_Very well. A simple wish. Yet so pure." _Soul Calibur said. _"I shall return you home."_

The Soul Calibur then emitted a bright light. Mulan stared in awe as she was engulfed in the light.

…**With Soul Calibur, Mulan wisely used its power to fight back anyone who threatens China…**

NOTE: Mulan's story is more of exposition as to what is going on and how did the fifty people got there in the first place. I wanted to start the first chapter doing so and I just felt Mulan is a good character to do it with seeing that she had already had most of her development in the movie.


	3. Antoine

**Fighter Two: Antoine**

**(Knothole Village)**

It was a nice sunny day at the small area of Knothole Village. The birds were singing happily as the sun shined through. Unfortunately, this was the one of the very few places that was actually less than happy.

Thanks to the evil plots of Dr. Robotnik, most of the forest areas had been taken over by him and his cronies. Thankfully, there was a group of people appropriately called the Freedom Fighters fighting to save them. However, as of right now, they were playing a game of soccer with each other.

"Here you go, sugar-cube." Bunnie Rabbot said kicking the ball over to Tails.

The two-tailed fox laughed happily before catching the ball with his feet. He then kicked it over to his over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog smirked before stopping the ball with his foot. He then started to juggle using his feet, knees and even his head. Everyone "oohed" at the display.

"Look at Sonic go!" Tails said with sparkling eyes.

"That's our Sonic." Sally Acorn said.

However, there was one person who was less than happy. Antoine growled as the brown fur on his face turned green with jealousy.

"Hmph. You call that skill!" Antoine said walking forward speaking in his French accent.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"I am dribble better than you!" Antoine bragged.

Sonic merely put his hands before his head with a bored fashion while balancing the soccer ball of his leg.

"All right, Ant! You think you're so hot, YOU show us what you can do!" Sonic said kicking the ball over.

The coyote's haughty face vanished when the ball rolled over to his feet. He nervously looked at everyone who was staring at him. Sonic merely urged him to go on. Antoine gulped nervously wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his foot back to try to kick the ball. With one powerful swing, he kicked forward.

However, when he kicked the ball, he ended up falling on his back sending the ball flying towards a tree where it bounced off of it and flew straight back at Antoine who was just sitting back up.

BAM!

Antoine fell onto his back holding his throbbing nose as the soccer ball bounced into the forest. Suddenly, he heard laughing. He looked to see Sonic, Tails and Rotor laughing at him.

"Oh yeah, Ant! There is no way I am going to do THAT!" Sonic laughed.

Antoine growled. "Shut up! I was just warming up!"

"Hey! And you had cooled over!" Sonic laughed.

Sally groaned shaking her head as Bunnie looked over in the direction the ball went.

"The ball went over in the woods." Bunnie said.

"Ugh! Antoine, go over and get the ball." Sally said.

"What? But…" The coyote said.

"Just go." Sally said holding her head.

Antoine looked hurt at this. However, he scoffed before storming off to fetch the ball. It happened again. His big chance to woo over Princess Sally, his crush but instead he made himself like a complete fool in front of her and Sonic. It happened time and time again.

The guard went into the forest to see the soccer ball in a small clearing. He grumbled before walking over to the ball.

"Stupid Sonic always showing me up." Antoine grumbled. "If I got the chance, I could show HIM that I am just as good as Freedom Fighter as him!"

He then knelt down to pick up the ball until he noticed something. Hovering over him were two balls of light. One white, one black.

"H-huh? What is eez?" Antoine asked stepping back not liking where this was going.

The coyote watched as the balls of light slowly headed towards each other resulting in a bright flash.

"ACK! HE…" Antoine shouted. However, the light engulfed him silencing his scream. When the light was cleared, all that was left was left was the soccer ball.

**(Citadel Fire)**

Antoine groaned as he slowly tried to open his eyes. As he did so, he heard a lot of panicking screams. Finally waking up, he looked at his surroundings.

Only to jump in horror. He looked like he was in some kind of giant citadel city but that was not what caught his attention. What did was that it was under some kind of fire with people screaming in fear trying to escape. Antoine looked around wondering where he was.

"Sally? Bunnie?" Antoine called out before speaking in a wimpy voice. "Mommy?"

After seeing that calling out for help wouldn't work, he ran over to the screaming people to ask what was going on and where was he.

"Hurry! It is coming!" A man shouted.

Antoine froze in his spoke. What was "it"? Suddenly, he saw something make its way around the corner.

It was some kind of overweight figure wearing a strange red and had a gasmask on it. Antoine's eyes widened in fear as the creature ran after the citizens.

However, looking to the side, it saw Antoine startling the coyote. The poor guy yelped as the creature advanced on him. He immediately walked backwards.

"P-Please don't hurt me, sir!" Antoine begged. "I… I… I don't even know where I am!"

He continued to walk backwards until he tripped on something making his land on his rear. Antoine groaned holding his rear before looking down at what he tripped on.

He then saw a metal shield at his feet. He also saw a sword next to it. As much as he questioned who the owner of these was and why they left them there, he knew he didn't have time to think. Picking up the two, he turned tail and ran off.

Only to find a metal fence blocking his way. With wide eyes, he turned around to see the creature advancing forward.

"Stay back!" Antoine ordered getting into a timid fighting stance. "I have a sword and shield!"

The creature then spoke. However due to the gasmask, it came out in mumbles much to Antoine's confusion. Suddenly, it pulled out two fire axes from behind its back. Antoine's eyes widened in horror.

"HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

**(Round One: Pyro)**

Antoine screamed as Pyro swung its twin axes downwards. Leaping back, the coyote threw a sloppy stab only for it to effortlessly deflect it with his axe. In an act of hysteria, Antoine grabbed Pyro by its belt.

However in doing so, he stumbled backwards still holding on to its belt pulling Pyro down with him.

"OOF!"

The Pyro landed straight on top of Antoine knocking the wind out of him. Seeing spots, he struggled to get free.

However, he heard strange muffled noises. Suddenly, Pyro rolled off to side holding its groin area. Antoine blinked twice in confusion before looking to see what his knee was up when Pyro landed on him. Apparently, the Pyro landed on Antoine's knee when he fell.

"Ouch…" Antoine winced slowly getting up with his knees shaking. He weakly turned around scanning the area. It was clear he wasn't anywhere near Knothole Village any more.

When he was scanning the arena, he noticed a shadow through the smoke made by the fire. With his eyes widening, he was about to shout out.

"Hey! Could you…" Antoine started. Suddenly, he realized something. Turning to the side, he looked down at the Pyro who laid unmoving signalling that he blacked out from the pain. Antoine paused for a moment.

He then leaped on top of the unconscious Pyro raising his sword in the air in victory. The figure emerged out of the smoke to reveal a beautiful blonde woman clad in armour.

Antoine smirked. "Greetings, Mademoiselle!"

The woman's eyes widened at this before speaking in a French accent. "Have you… Defeated that… thing all by yourself?"

"Ah, another fellow native of the regal tongue!" Antoine gloated. "And indeed, yes! I had brutally knocked this brute out!"

The woman blinked twice before walking forward. "Wow. You must be strong to take down that beast."

"But, of course!" Antoine said giving a bow. "Now, may I have the pleasure of learning your name?"

"Charlotte Christine de Colde." The woman introduced.

"Such a lovely name." Antoine said jumping off the unconscious Pyro. He then took her hand and suavely kissed it. "Lady Charlotte, I am Antoine D'Coolette."

"Antoine… Very well, Sir Antoine!" Charlotte said with a smile. "I had come to defeat this beast but it seems you had done it well by yourself!"

The coyote said a big grin. This was what he had been looking for his whole life.

"Now let's hand in this monster to the authorities before he wakes up!" Antoine smirked.

"Agreed." Charlotte said.

**(Forest Clearing)**

After handing in the Pyro to the authorities, Antoine was praised like a hero. He smirked enjoying the attention he was getting. Granted, he exaggerated about his tale but he DID more or less defeated Pyro albeit by accident so what was the harm?

After staying a night at an inn that wasn't damaged in the fire, Charlotte asked Antoine to meet him in a forest clearing quite a bit from the citadel. Despite confused, the coyote obliged. Antoine walked into it to see Charlotte. Seeing her new ally, she smiled before waving him over.

"Ah, Sir Antoine! I was afraid that you would get lost!" Charlotte said.

The guard merely shrugged. "The path was more straight-forward than it seems."

"Well, anyway. I am glad that you decided to come!" Charlotte smiled. "Listen… Do you remember anything before coming here?"

"Remember anything?" Antoine asked in confusion before pausing. "Ah, yes. I remembered seeing two balls of light. One white and…"

"…One black." Charlotte said. "The same thing had happened to me along with a few others!"

Antoine's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Indeed." Charlotte frowned. "I don't know what had transported us here but whatever it is, it is a menace!"

"Wow…" Antoine said. "Is there any way to go back home?"

"Perhaps but we have to do it along with our new task." Charlotte said.

"Huh?" Antoine asked in confusion.

"We are both French swordspeople, right?" Charlotte asked as Antoine nodded. "And we both fight for justice, right?"

"Um, right?" Antoine asked getting nervous. "Um, Lady Charlotte, where are you going with this?"

"Well, according to the townspeople, they had seen a lot of bizarre things in their lives but they had never seen anything like that fiery beast you fought." The fencer said. "Which means… They are more villains like that here."

Antoine's eyes widened at this.

"That's right. I doubt they would be as… freaky as that beast but they would be just as dangerous!" Charlotte said narrowing her eyes. "It is our jobs as French fighters to protect this world from them!"

"Even if this isn't even our world?" Antoine asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Charlotte said crossing her arms. "Like I said, it is our jobs! Unless you didn't live up to your name!"

Antoine jumped before chuckling nervously. "Of course I lived up my name! I defeated that monster, didn't I?"

"You would join me?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, of course I will!" Antoine said with a grin. "Of course!"

He then turned around with a horrified look on his face. What had he gotten himself into this time? All he wanted was to be praised by everyone but in the end, he got roped in some kind of quests to fight villains as scary as that masked man. It was pure luck that he had managed to win that last fight.

Antoine turned around. Once he did, he found himself looking up at a large stern man dressed in rusty medieval armour. Charlotte poked her head from behind the man with a smile on her face.

"Sir Antoine, this is Adelbert Steiner!" Charlotte introduced. "Adelbert Steiner, this is Sir Antoine."

"Um, bonjour?" The Frenchman said with a gulp.

"Bonjour." Steiner said raising an eyebrow.

"This kind man had agreed to be a sparring partner. We may be on a long journey and we can't allow our skills to rust." Charlotte said.

"Sparring partner!?" Antoine said eyeing Steiner's size.

Charlotte then walked over to a tree. "All right. On the count of trois, you two will fight each other! Un…"

Steiner got out a broadsword out of his sheath. "It is only fair to warn you, I am a rough sparring partner."

"Deux…"

Antoine hastily readied his sword and shield. "W-Wait a minute!"

"Trois!"

**(Round Two: Adelbert Steiner)**

Antoine yelped before jumping out of the way to avoid a downwards strike from Steiner's sword. The coyote countered the attack with a slash with the chest. However, it only made a scratch in Steiner's armour.

Steiner smirked. "You have to do better than that to beat me, Sir Antoine!"

With that, he punched forward with his free hand. Antoine yelped before holding his shield in front of him. He blocked the attack but found it smacking him back in the nose. Antoine growled before reminded of his humiliating failure with the soccer ball. Out of anger, he charged forward knee-first.

Only to hop backwards on one leg holding the knee that had struck Steiner. What was he thinking attacking with a kick? He looked up expecting to see Steiner smirking smugly.

Only to see on his knees with a pained look on his face. Holding his groin area, he collapsed onto his face as Antoine and Charlotte looked in awe.

"How… How is that even possible?" Steiner asked with tears of pain running down his face.

Antoine blinked twice before looking at his legs. "Um, sorry?"

Charlotte paused. "Well, can't say I approve of that move but you did manage to win. Still, let's try to keep ourselves above the crooks, all right?"

Antoine nervously scratched his head. What was with attacks to the groin leading him to win?

"Well, in any case, you had won." Charlotte said. "You are ready to go on a quest."

"Um, all right?" Antoine asked looking down at Steiner. "Um, Adelbert Steiner? Are you all right?"

"It can allow a kick to the body part that is vital for furthering generations but it can't allow me to at least cease the pain." Steiner groaned. "My armour is betraying me again."

Antoine and Charlotte looked at each other not really knowing how to react.

**(Torture Chamber)**

After making sure that Steiner was all right, Antoine unwillingly went on his journey with Charlotte to find villains and sent them to justice. He still can't believe he had been dragged into this mess.

Charlotte chose an old torture chamber as their first spot because she had heard a rumour that there was some kind of band of thieves forming there. The two French people entered the area, Antoine nervously looked at the traps.

"Um, Lady Charlotte, are you sure this is safe?" Antoine asked eyeing a few torture devices.

"I know why you asked that and don't worry, I can fend for myself." The Frenchwoman smirked. "You do not need to worry about protecting me."

She then walked forward leaving Antoine stunned.

"But who is going to protect moi?" The swordsman asked with teary eyes before following Charlotte. However, Charlotte suddenly stopped making Antoine run into her.

"Ow! Why…" Antoine started.

"Shh!" Charlotte scolded putting her armoured finger to her lip. "I hear voices."

Motioning Antoine to get down, the two crept over to. Charlotte turned out to be right as Antoine did heard voices close up. Trying their best not to be seen, they hid behind a table. Charlotte and Antoine poked their heads to see a bunch of crooks surrounding a man. He had blonde hair in a strange hairstyle and a green suit. The two French people grunted in disgust at his ugly face.

"Tell us more, boss!" A bandit begged.

"Yeah! Tell us more about this world you are from!" Another bandit said.

"Why, of course, my little colleague!" The green-clad man beamed. "In my world, there is a metal vehicle that runs on a strange liquid that is a lot faster than a horse-carriage. It is called a car!"

The bandits "oohed" at this as Antoine looked confused.

"Also, there is a special weapon. It is like a gun only it's tall and slim. It is called a rifle." The green-clad man said.

The bandits looked in awe as Charlotte gritted her teeth.

"That scum. He is lying to his own men about such things." Charlotte snarled. "It just goes to show that there is no honour among thieves."

Antoine gave Charlotte a strange look. "That reminds me. I still need to ask where we are in this place."

"I had seen enough!" Charlotte growled before getting up surprising everyone. "Hey, you! Scum!"

"Who the heck are you?" The green-clad man asked stunned.

"I am Charlotte Christine de Colde!" Charlotte proudly announced pulling Antoine out of his hiding place. "And this is Sir Antoine D'Coolette!"

"Um, bonjour!" Antoine said weakly.

"Who are you!?" The green-clad man demanded. "You have a lot of nerve barging into the secret base of Hyena and the Revolution!"

Antoine blinked twice in disbelief. "Hyena and the Revolution?"

"Well, your so-called revolution ends here!" Charlotte demanded. "We came to stop us!"

The bandits blinked twice before looking at each other. Suddenly, they all started to laugh.

"You? Stop US?" The green-clad man laughed. "Yeah, right! Like a woman and a mutt would stop us! Get them boys!"

With that, the bandits took out their swords and charged at Charlotte seeing her as the bigger threats. The blonde woman merely readied her sword and got fended herself against the attackers.

The bandits was so concerned about facing Charlotte that they didn't noticed Antoine crouching down and holding his head in a pathetic fashion. He then looked up to see that nobody was even laying a finger on him. Deciding to make the best of it, he crawled on all fours trying to avoid the madness.

When he crawled out of the fight cloud, he looked back to see that nobody had seen him leave. Sighing in relief, he looked around.

Only to have a blade from a sleeve pointed dangerously to his face much to his horror.

"Going somewhere, mutt?" The green-clad man said in a haughty tone of voice.

"Um, the bathroom?" Antoine asked with a cheesy grin.

"Oh no! You are not getting away from old Hyena!" The green-clad man smirked. "You will regret even facing me!"

"Oh, trust me. I am already doing so." Antoine whimpered.

**(Round Three: Hyena)**

Antoine hysterically raised his shield to block a few stabs from Hyena's blades.

"Hyena Kick!" The blonde man shouted punting at Antoine. The coyote screamed before jumping out of the way. Thinking quickly (or not thinking at all), he wildly swung his shield at Hyena's leg. Hyena cried in pain before collapsing on his ground holding his leg in pain.

Antoine saw this and took the opportunity to knock out Hyena with one whack to the head with his shield knocking him out for good.

Antoine panted heavily before shaking his head. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought I was going to…"

That was until he let a cold hand on his shoulder making him shudder. Slowly looking up, he saw Charlotte giving him a small smile. He then looked around to see each and every one of the bandits on the ground unconscious.

"Um, I thought I was going to do something I may regret." Antoine improvised.

"Such a merciful soul." Charlotte said. "Though don't expect every person you fight to be the same."

"Ugh… Don't remind me." Antoine muttered.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, let's get these thugs off to prison before they wake up!" Antoine yelled.

"Oui!" Charlotte smirked.

Antoine sighed as he looked down at his feet. This was getting out of crazy. At this rate, he was going to get himself killed.

**(Merchant Ship)**

After Charlotte and Antoine had handed in Hyena and his crew to the authorities, they went on their next destination. Going to a port town, the two of them boarded a merchant ship sailing over to another land.

Charlotte and Antoine looked at the ocean they were riding on. Charlotte looked serious while Antoine looked what he was struggling with something inside of him

"So are we going next?" Antoine asked.

"An old chateau." Charlotte explained. "They had been rumours of some strange activity."

"Strange activity?" Antoine asked. "You don't think it is a villain, do you?"

"It is a long shot but whatever it is, it is keeping all trespassers out." Charlotte said.

Antoine sighed. Ever since he told that lie, he had been dragged along by Charlotte to face dangerous foes. Foes that would waste no time taking his life. He didn't want this, in fact, he was literally warped there! And fighting Pyro was out of self-defence. Sure, he had been taught to use a sword but still he had no inexperience in fighting. All of his battles were won by luck.

However, this woman actually thought that he was a hero and a real man. That was something nobody back home gave him. How could he tell her that the brave man that she befriended was just a liar and a coward? Ignoring the pain, she would inflict on him.

But this was getting dangerous. He shouldn't even be looking for villains. He should be looking for a way home.

"Lady Charlotte?" Antoine asked.

"Yes, Sir Antoine?" The blonde woman said.

Antoine let out a deep sigh. "There is… Something I need…"

"Well, well, well! Isn't THIS a sight for sore eyes?"

Antoine and especially Charlotte's eyes widened before they turned around to see a man walking towards him. He was a middle-aged with a white loose-fitting samurai attire. What really caught Antoine's attention was his black giant ponytail.

"Haohmaru!" Charlotte gasped. "You had been transported here too?"

"Apparently." The dark-haired man shrugged.

Antoine looked back and forth between the two humans. "Wait. You two know each other?"

"Yeah. We had been quite acquainted." Charlotte nodded. "Sir Antoine, this is Haohmaru. Haohmaru, this is Sir Antoine."

"Um, bonjour?" Antonie asked.

"Yo." Haohmaru said. "I must say, I seen a lot of weird things but a coyote child is literally is a contender to top them all."

Antoine immediately took offence. "Child!? I am twenty year old! I am an adult!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Haohmaru said rolling his eyes. "So what are you doing here, Charlotte?"

"Oh, Sir Antoine and I are trying to this land trying to stop villains." Charlotte said. "There are a lot of dangerous people transported here along with us so we need to make sure that they don't hurt anybody."

"Tsk. A white knight to the very end." Haohmaru scoffed.

This time, the samurai's comment had angered Charlotte. "How dare you!?"

"Sheesh, are all French people this touchy?" Haohmaru asked. "Anyway, I had been trying to find a way home!"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you, Haohmaru. Usually you would like to explore this world and see how many fighters it have."

"I know. But I want to go home to Oshizu." The dark-haired man said.

Charlotte looked thunderstruck at this. Antoine noticed.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. She doesn't mind me travelling the world fighting." Haohmaru said. "But I literally disappeared in front of her. As if I like to stick around to fight, I can't afford to dilly-dally too much. I have to make sure she isn't too worried about me."

"Oh, I see." Charlotte said looking down.

"Well, as long as we're here." Haohmaru said holding a bottle of sake. "Sake?"

Antoine immediately grunted in disgust and shook his head. Haohmaru merely shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Haohmaru said before sitting down and got ready to drink. Antoine looked up at the upset Frenchwoman.

"Lady Cha…"

BOOM!

The entire ship shook sending everyone onto the ground.

"Ugh! No way am I drunk already." Haohmaru said before looking ahead. "Oh, snap!"

Antoine and Charlotte looked up and once they did, their eyes widened in horror.

Sailing a few feet away from the ship was a pirate ship that looked like it was at least centuries old. On the boat was some kind of purple-skinned old man dressed like a pirate with a bunch of skeletons on it.

"Hey, I'd seen that guy before!" Haohmaru said. "He is the notorious pirate, Cervantes!"

Antoine's heart sank. "This just gets worse and worse."

Cervantes then snapped his fingers. The skeletons then jumped all the way from the pirate ship all the way to the merchant ship. The crew and passengers screamed in fear as they went to cover.

"Charlotte! Antoine!" Haohmaru shouted.

"Do not say a single word further!" Charlotte said narrowing her eyes. "Get ready, Sir Antoine!"

Antoine watched in horror as Haohmaru and Charlotte started to fight the skeletons. The coyote tip-toed away to the side.

Suddenly, a sword stabbed its way into the side of the ship where Antoine was. With a yelp, the swordsman looked up to see a skeleton with a sword & shield with a red headband.

"This just gets worse and worse!" Antoine groaned readying himself. However, he actually looks more annoyed than scared.

**(Round Four: Spinal)**

Antoine held out his sword and shield in front of him blocking a slash from Spinal. Thinking quickly, he kicked him in the rib knocking him back. However, Spinal quickly recovered.

Spinal then did a running charge trying to run Antoine through with his sword. Antoine yelped before ducking down. Suddenly, an instinct inside of him made him leap up. Grabbing a hold of Spinal, he threw the surprised skeleton over his shoulder and straight over the ship in the water.

"Whew! That was too close! Hey, Lady Charlotte, did you…" Antoine said turning around.

His eyes then widened when he saw Haohmaru and Charlotte back-to-back panting heavily surrounded by a bunch of bones signalling that they had defeated all of them.

Antoine nearly dropped his sword and shield in disbelief. In the time, it took him to defeat one skeleton, Haohmaru and Charlotte had single-handedly defeated all of the skeletons. Is this was the extent of his power?

"No wonder Princess Sally prefer Sonic over me." Antoine said looking down. He then put his hands to his mouth not believing the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Hey, look!"

Everyone turned to see Cervantes retreating his pirate ship away glaring angrily at the merchant ship.

"Hey, you better run!" Haohmaru yelled.

"And never return!" Charlotte said. "Are you all right, Haohmaru?"

"Tsk. It was a decent work-out." The samurai said. "You?"

"Same as you." Charlotte said turning to Antoine. "What about you, Sir Antoine?"

"Um, me? Fine." The coyote sighed.

**(Old Chateau)**

After making sure that everyone was all right and the damage to the ship wasn't too severe, Antoine, Charlotte and Haohmaru made it to land where they went over to the pathway to the old chateau Charlotte was talking about.

"Are you sure you want to split apart here?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, it's not that I am not happy to see you again but like I said earlier, I can't leave Oshizu worrying." Haohmaru said. "Even if she knows deep down, I cannot be killed that easily."

Charlotte gave a weak laugh. "Right…"

Antoine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, later. Charlotte. Antoine." Haohmaru said walking carrying his katana over his shoulder.

Antoine looked up at Charlotte watching the Frenchwoman walk out of the sight. Giving a sigh, she looked down at Antoine.

"Well, let's get this over with." Charlotte said.

Antoine slowly nodded. For some reason, Charlotte got upset over hearing the name Oshizu. With a raised eyebrow, he followed Charlotte up the path to the chateau.

It didn't took them long to reach there. It was just as Antoine feared. A dark and spooky place that probably looked even worse on the inside. Antoine shook in fear.

"Well, shall we?" Charlotte asked walking over.

Antoine didn't follow. All he thought about the scary and dangerous things that could be waiting in there. He couldn't do it.

"Lady Charlotte!" Antoine shouted.

The fencer turned around confused. "Oui?"

"There is something I need to tell you!" Antoine said.

"Can it wait until after we find out what is inside?" Charlotte asked.

"No! That's the thing! I never wanted to go inside!" Antoine yelled. "I never even wanted to go on this trip!"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"I lied, Lady Charlotte, alright?" Antoine said looking down. "I am not a warrior! The only reason I had beaten that beast was of pure luck. And that could be said about the others!"

Charlotte paused before crossing her arms.

"A little later than I hoped for but I am glad you had finally learned your lesson!" Charlotte said crossing your arms.

Antoine looked stunned by this. "Huh?"

"I just walked in to see you pull the final blow to that beast. You didn't beat him out of skill but rather out of the luck of a fool." Charlotte said sternly. "And yet you still had the gall to gloat as if you saved the day."

Antoine stepped back as if he had been slapped in the face.

"You want to know why I took you on this trip? To show you how much your bragging would get you!" Charlotte scoffed. "I knew that you were a horrible fight by the sloppy way you used your sword and shield. You are a disgrace to Frenchmen everywhere."

Antoine winced before looking down hurt by her words.

"Now wait here! Actual warriors are going to use their own power to find out and protect people!" Charlotte said turning around. "You stay here!"

Antoine raised a hand to try to stop her but then stopped herself letting the fencer inside. So this whole time Charlotte knew the truth? And purposely brought him along to teach him a lesson? He thought she genuinely cared for him but in truth, she was just like the others.

"Then again…" Antoine muttered. "Maybe I deserved it."

Meanwhile, Charlotte entered the chateau to see that despite regal, it was just as dark inside. Nonetheless, she looked around getting out her rapier in case something happened.

She was unaware of a black ball of light floating behind her.

It was only when it started to emit some kind of noise startling. Turning around with her guard, she saw the light. Suddenly, it turned into a scary sword made out of flesh and had an eye.

"Who's there?" Charlotte demanded.

"**Calm down, child!" **Soul Edge scolded. **"I am Soul Edge and I came to help you!"**

"Soul Edge?" Charlotte asked surprised.

"**That's right! I am the sword of power!" **Soul Edge explained. **"I lend my services to people who wish to wield me!"**

Charlotte narrowed her eyes not buying it. "Is that so?"

"**Think about it. Wield me and you would have all the power in the world." **Soul Edge said darkly.

"And why should I trust that a sword giving off a dark aura wouldn't corrupt me?" Charlotte quizzed.

"**Because I could give you the power to impress any man." **Soul Edge said.

Charlotte's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Really?"

"**Yes, of course!" **Soul Edge nodded.

Suddenly, a white ball of light appeared out of nowhere. It then turned into a sword of beautiful crystal.

"_Child, no!" _The sword scolded before turning to Soul Edge. _"Soul Edge, this is NOT part of the truce!"_

"**To heck with your stupid truce, Soul Calibur!" **Soul Edge snapped. **"I had been waiting too long for a host and I will be purged if I just let this woman walk up and choose you instead of me!"**

With that, he floated forward forcing his way into a stunned Charlotte's hand.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Antoine jumped in his place sitting outside hearing the horrible scream. Turning around, he recognized the voice.

"Lady Charlotte!" Antoine shouted.

He then got up fidgeting with his classy blue jacket.

"Oh, what do I do? What do I do? Lady Charlotte sounds like she is in danger!" Antoine said fidgeting. "But if I go in there, that very danger may attack me! Besides, it is not like she would be waiting for me expecting me to save her! That's Sonic's job, right?"

He then looked down at his sword and shield. With a deep gulp, he scanned it for a moment.

"But Sonic's official job isn't a guard…" Antoine said with himself. He then sighed before rushing towards the doors.

Once inside, Antoine gasped in horror. Standing in his line of sight was Charlotte. However, she looked much different. Her eyes were now a dull black and a red aura was surrounding her making her hair fly in the air. He also noticed some kind of flesh surrounding Charlotte's rapier.

"**Ah, yes! This is the power indeed!" **Charlotte said in Soul Edge's voice. **"Now, no man let alone Haohmaru wouldn't be able to resist me!"**

"L-Lady Charlotte?" Antoine asked in surprise.

Charlotte turned to the coyote. **"Ah, the disgrace to Frenchmen. To think I was going to let you live! I will personally give you a taste of the power I now have!"**

"L-Lady Charlotte?" Antoine asked in fear. "What have become into you?"

"_Soul Edge had corrupted her." _Soul Calibur said appearing next to him startling him. _"You must defeat her to get rid of the control over her."_

"Are you out of your mind!?" Antoine cried in disbelief. "I can't fight Lady Charlotte! She could easily parry each and every one of my attacks!"

"_You have to! The longer Soul Edge has control over its wielder, the more dangerous it would be to save them from their corruption!" _Soul Calibur said.

"Even still, what can I do?" Antoine asked. "I saw her power! She could take ten people in the time it takes me to take down one!"

"_That's because you were fighting for your own survival." _Soul Calibur said. _"If you fight, it would be to save someone. A selfless goal will make you stronger."_

Antoine paused before looking down at his blade. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly got into a stance.

"Lady Charlotte, believe me when I say, I don't want to do this! But I am doing this for your own good!" The coyote said.

Charlotte gave a dark laugh. **"That is a laugh! Every time you fight, your knees won't stop shaking! This fight would be over before its starts!"**

**(Destined Battle: Charlotte)**

Antoine raised his shield to block a series of rapier stabs from Charlotte. Thinking quickly, he kicked the woman in the shin.

Charlotte scoffed before kicking Antoine in the face knocking him away. She then pulled her rapier back running to run Antoine. The coyote yelped shaking his head in horror.

"Noooo!" Antoine shouted before stabbing Charlotte in the torso surprising her.

"I don't…" He said spinning around and stabbing his opponent again.

"…Wanna die!" He concluded giving one more stab. This actually sent Charlotte flying into a pillar where she slid down the pillar in unconsciousness.

Antoine looked at his downed opponent with wide eyes before slowly looking down at his sword.

"Wow…" The coyote said in awe at his power.

Suddenly, the aura surrounded Charlotte stopped as the flesh around her rapier slowly turned into Soul Edge.

"**Ugh… How did I lose to someone who can't make their knees stop shaking if their life depends on it?" **Soul Edge groaned.

"_You were still getting used to Charlotte's body." _Soul Calibur explained. _"Even if you managed to corrupt, your power is still weak."_

"But how did Soul Edge corrupt Lady Charlotte at all?" Antoine asked. "She is a strong woman who fights to defend the weak."

"_Soul Edge finds the smallest sin in a person and uses it to corrupt his victim." _Soul Calibur said. _"This child is in love for a man. She had fought and made herself stronger just to impress her. However, much to her horror, she was already taken."_

Antoine's face fell remembering how upset Charlotte looked when Haohmaru mentions Oshizu's name. "I... Kinda know how that feels."

"_Charlotte's motive is of pure determination but envy is still a sin." _Soul Calibur said.

Soul Edge snarled floating up. **"And to think, with that coward being the person near Charlotte, it would be easy to take over her completely!"**

Antoine's eyebrow twitched before swinging his sword at Soul Edge knocking it away. "Shut up!"

"_Thank you. Soul Edge may be a huge threat but if he isn't allowed to do anything he wants, he acts like a spoiled child." _Soul Calibur said. _"So, will you be my wielder?"_

"Huh?" Antoine asked surprised.

"_My power is on the same level as Soul Edge. However instead of darkness, I wield pure light." _Soul Calibur said.

"And you want ME as that wielder?" Antoine asked in disbelief. "Have you SEEN me ever since I landed in this place? I am not a hero! I am not a warrior! I am a fraud! Why not ask Lady Charlotte?"

"Because if Lady Charlotte was the true wielder, she wouldn't have disgraced herself by letting herself get so easily corrupted."

Antoine's eyes bugged out before turning around to see Charlotte getting up.

"Lady Charlotte! Are you all right?" Antoine asked.

"Nothing hurt but my pride." The blonde said dusting her off. "Anyway, I think you should accept Soul Cailbur."

"What? Why?" Antoine asked in disbelief.

"You saved my life. You went back inside when you heard my scream and fought with your life to save me." Charlotte said. "And even after I called you a disgrace to the French everywhere. For that, you have my apologies and thanks."

"But I AM a disgrace to the French everywhere." Antoine said looking down. "All I did was gloat about my role as a guard even though my skills that a good guard has are non-existent."

"_All the more reason to wield me, child." _Soul Calibur said floating over. _"I could act as your mentor teaching you how a guard should act."_

"R-Really?" Antoine asked.

"_Of course." _Soul Calibur said.

Antoine blinked twice before looking up at Charlotte. The blonde woman smiled and nodded. Antoine gave a weak smile before slowly walking over to the sword. Grabbing the sword, he stepped back after realizing that it was heavier than it looks. However, he sooner regained his compomsure.

"Please, Soul Calibur. I know it is too little too late to change in the eyes of the Freedom Fighters but I want to change anyway." Antoine said.

"_Very well. The road will be less than easy but with some determination and the ability to care for others, you will be the very guard you had talking about." _Soul Calibur said.

With that, Soul Calibur emitted a bright light that engulfed both Antoine and Charlotte.

…**With Soul Calibur acting as his mentor, the knight Antoine had been bragging about became a reality…**

NOTE: I know that it sounds weird to see Antoine becoming a better person but in the Archie comics, he had actually went through major character development and became a better person in terms of personality AND fighting skills.


	4. Talbain

**(Graveyard)**

It was a dark night inside of a spooky old graveyard. An eerie mist covered the area and owls sat in the tree hooting twice. No one would dare go into this disturbing atmosphere so late at night. However, two people didn't have a choice.

Two men glared at each getting into different fighting stances. The first man was a blue and white wolf wearing purple pants with a yellow sash. The second man was a human with brown hair in a braided ponytail wearing some kind of red and yellow outfit and had a strangely-shaped sword on his back.

"Back down, werewolf!" The man said with his eyes permanent shut. "You cannot win!"

"What?" The werewolf said in disbelief. "YOU challenged me!"

"I was referring to being able to avoid your fate." The man said coolly.

"Oh yeah, like I am going to just to lie down and die?" The werewolf snarled.

With that, he ran over on all four towards the human. The latter grabbed his sword and swung only for the werewolf to jump over it and countered with a kick to the face stunning the human and scratching his face with his sharp toenails.

The human grunted in pain but quickly recovered by slamming the handle of his sword into the werewolf's stomach with all of his might. This sent the werewolf flying backwards into a grave breaking it.

The werewolf groaned before weakly looking up. Suddenly, the human was standing over pointing his sword at his throat.

"Jon Talbain, may nobody remember your name." The human said.

The werewolf growled as his horrible luck. "Sorry but I got better things to do than be killed."

With that, he coughed a couple of times.

"AWOOO!"

Talbain then let out a loud howl causing the man to wince in pain holding his head. Seeing his chance, Talbain kicked him in the stomach knocking him away. Getting up onto his hands and feet, he scampered off with the man too stunned to react.

Talbain continued running making sure the distance between him and the man was large. Now Talbain was rarely to run away but for some reason, he just didn't felt motivated to continue the fight. Which was weird because this wasn't the first time that man fought him

After stopping in front of a small tree, he put his hand on it panting heavily.

"Did I lost him?" Talbain asked before scoffing. "Even if I did, knowing my luck, Donovan would find me again."

He then angrily punched the tree. "Dang it! This is getting out-of-hand! Vampire Hunters! Darkstalkers haters! And as much we haven't already trouble enough!"

Talbain then sighed. This had been happening to him for his whole life. Humans had been stunning him from society because of his werewolf curse which wasn't even his fault to begin with. Humans were always shunning him away.

However, despite his hatred for humans, he ironically wanted to become a human. Mainly because they were some children that actually like him but he knew that their parents would never let them see him again if they find out.

He was about to walk away until his canine hearing picked up something. Turning around, his eyes widened. Floating just over him were two balls of light. One white. One black.

"What in the world?" Talbain asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, the two balls went together resulting in a bright flash of light shocking Talbain. When the cleared, a nearby owl and several bats flew off in fear when Talbain had vanished from sight.

**(Merchant Ship)**

Talbain groaned as he slowly opened his eyes engulfed in darkness. Despite this, his ears picked up talking and the sound of wood creaking. Holding his head, he moved up wondering what was going on.

He quickly found himself staring at the deck of a ship. There were a few people talking to each other with some sailors doing work. Talbain didn't take long to realize that he was inside of a lifeboat underneath a white tarp in the daytime

"Where… Am I?" Talbain asked. "And how did I got here?"

Suddenly, one of the sailors noticed Talbain. "Hey!"

The werewolf's eyes widened. "Uh-oh!"

"Boys! Come over here!" The sailor shouted getting the others' attention. "We got a stowaway here!"

"A stowaway!" Another sailor said cracking his knuckles. "Well, let's just show them how unwanted stowaways are around here!"

"Oh great…" Talbain muttered. "Well, at least the sun is up. It would be a little easier to explain to these people in my human form."

With that, he decided to face the music and get up poking the upper half of his body out of the boat startling everyone.

"Everyone, please calm down." Talbain said. "I…"

"MONSTER!" A man yelled as a few people panicked. Talbain looked startled as everyone on the ship looked at him in fear.

"Monster? What are you talking about?" Talbain asked looking down.

His eyes widened in horror as he looked at a familiar pair of feral claws. He was in his werewolf form!

"What the? What's going on?" Talbain asked in disbelief. "Why am I in werewolf form? I am in daylight!"

One of the sailors shakily got out a curved sword. "Come on, you beast! Wolf or not, do you think we would let your get away with stowing away on THIS ship?"

The other sailors looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Another sailor asked in disbelief. "He is a beast!"

"So?" The first sailor asked. "They are six of us and one of him!"

The other sailors looked around for a moment before they all narrowed their eyes and nodded. They then got out swords as well. Talbain looked back and forth between the humans.

"This is not happening!" Talbain said in disbelief.

The sailors charged at him. However, Talbain thought quickly and leaped out of the boat. Despite being unarmed saved for his claws, he easily defeated the sailors knocking out in ten seconds flat.

Once he was done, he looked around to see everyone looking in fear. Talbain looked around. It was like a bad dream taking form into reality.

"I don't know who or what are you."

Talbain turned his head to see a man stepping forward. He was a young man with a brown mullet in a blue ninja-esque outfit.

"…But I do know I don't like the aura you are giving off." The ninja said sternly.

Talbain raised an eyebrow. "Are you… A ninja?"

"Indeed. And I am not going to just stand here and let you do as you please." The ninja said getting into a stance.

"Hey! THEY attacked ME!" Talbain said getting a case of déjà vu. "Actually, you know what? Screw it! I will take you down like I took down those punks!"

The ninja raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think a savage feral style would beat the effort I put into martial arts and ninjutsu?"

Talbain suddenly smirked. "Is that so?"

With that, he reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a pair of nunchucks much to the ninja's surprise. The Darkstalker then did a few howls before swinging them around.

"You know kung-fu?" The ninja asked surprised.

"Yes. Now weren't you was just saying about me just being all feral?" Talbain taunted.

The ninja merely smirked. "All right. Let's see if those things aren't just for show."

**(Round One: Hanzou)**

People nearby jumped as Hanzou leaped against the side of the ship and bounded off of it sending several ninja stars at Talbain. The latter swung his nunchucks around negating the attack. Hanzou saw this as his chance getting out a kodachi and dashing towards Talbain stabbing at him.

Until Talbain jumped out of the way at the last minute. Thinking quickly, he wrapped his nunchucks around the wrist that held the ninja sword catching Hanzou to cry to pain. Talbain then sent his knee into Hanzou's midsection causing the ninja to grip his gut. Talbain then finished the job with a hard chop to the back of the neck sending the blue-clad man onto his face out for good.

Talbain stood triumphantly over your opponent. "You had fought well but you can only do so much against a Darkstalker."

With that, he turned around to see the passengers were still shivering in fear. Looking down, he saw one of the sailors slowly coming to. Said man looked up to see Talbain advancing forward with a grumpy look on his face. He then grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Okay, here is what I want you to do." Talbain said. "I am going to get into the lifeboat and you will help me escape."

"But… But that lifeboat is for emergencies only!" The sailor said.

Talbain growled showing his sharp teeth. "And being eaten by a werewolf isn't an emergency?"

The sailor's eyes widened at this. "All right! All right! I'll do it! Please don't eat me!"

Talbain rolled his eyes. "Good."

With that, he dragged the sailor over to the lifeboat. He promptly let go of the sailor before climbing in tearing off the tarp in the progress.

"Well?" Talbain said impatiently.

The sailor yelped before fiddled with some ropes. He then lowered Talbain and the lifeboat into the water. Once he made sure that the boat had hit the ocean, he walked over to the side of the ship.

"There are a pair of oars in the boat." The sailor said.

"Thank you. Now don't follow me." Talbain said.

"Y-Yes sir." The sailor said before backing away.

It didn't took long for Talbain to find the oars as he started to row towards the nearest land. As he did so, he gave a worried frown.

"What the devil is going on?"

**(Citadel City)**

It took a couple of hours but he had managed to reach a nearby port town. Despite getting a lot of stares, Talbain was surprised to hear that nobody attacked him. In fact, he had managed to get information on going to the citadel city. Despite the moderately calm reception, Talbain refused to take any chances and wore a cloak hiding his werewolf form.

It took a while but he had managed to reach the citadel managing to walk past the guards without causing suspicion. Once in, he scanned the area trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why can't I change back to my human form? I don't know where I am but I am going relieved by my curse in the daytime." Talbain said before his eyes widened. "Have my curse had gotten so out of hand that I am stuck in werewolf form forever regardless of the time of day?"

He then groaned rubbing his temples trying not to reveal any bit of his fur. This day just gets worse and worse for him. He was stuck in some unknown land and he was permanently stuck in werewolf form even in the daytime. What was he was going to do?

"Hey, you!"

The werewolf raised an eyebrow before turning his head to see a vendor staring at you.

"Yeah, you! Are you lost?" The vendor asked.

"Am I ever." Talbain groaned.

"Oh, where you want to go?" The vendor said.

"Home." Talbain said flatly.

The vendor blinked twice. "I am sorry but that is something you have to find out for yourself."

"I was afraid you would say that." Talbain sighed.

The vendor raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. Did anything happen to you involving two balls of light?"

Talbain's eyes widened before rushing over to the vendor. "Yes, yes! Tell me! How did you know?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. You'll be surprised how many people came in here with the same story." The vendor said.

"So… I am not the only one?" Talbain asked before speaking softly. "So that's why all I got was stares at the port town."

"Quite a puzzle, isn't it?" The vendor asked.

"I'll say. Surely so many people being brought here by the same way can't be a coincidence." Talbain said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I wonder if…" The vendor said before trailing off.

Talbain noticed this. "…Noticed if."

"The Spirit Sword and Cursed Sword had something to do with it." The vendor mused.

"Spirit Sword and Cursed Sword?" Talbain asked.

"Yeah or better yet, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. One sword made up of pure light while the other is made up of chaotic darkness." The vendor said. "Both opposing weapons emit a lot of powerful energy."

Talbain looked on getting interested.

"Many fighters from around the world travelled to try and find the two swords for certain reasons." The vendor explained. "But few come back to tell the tale."

"_Powerful energy. So that is how along with so many got here." _Talbain thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened. _"Wait a minute. If this power is as strong as he claims, that maybe it would be able to cure my curse…"_

He then slammed his hand on the table. "SIR!"

The vendor jumped in his place. "W-What?"

"Please tell me where Soul Calibur and Soul Edge are!" Talbain begged.

"What? You actually want to find them!" The vendor asked in disbelief. "Haven't you heard the part where I said "Few come back"?"

"I know but if these swords are as powerful as you say, I couldn't help but investigate!" Talbain said.

The vendor blinked twice before sighing. "I feel like I am about to send a lamb into the wolf's den. All right if you are THAT eager to go…"

"Now hold on!"

Talbain and the vendor turned to see a man stomping over. He was a young man with blonde hair and clad in white and blue holding a blue sheath that carried a sword.

"Assuming your tale is true, do you really think you should trust THIS guy with the information?" Jin asked jerking his thumb at Talbain.

"Oh, I suppose YOU will do any better." The Darkstalkers taking offense of the comment.

"Better than you. You won't even show your face to the person who is giving information you desperately needed." The man said. "Why should he let some person he doesn't even know go after that much power?"

"What part of "Few came back" don't you understand?" The vendor said flatly.

"Take a hike, loser. Let a real warrior find the swords." The swordsman said rudely.

Talbain growled. "And I suppose you are only saying that so that YOU could have the power."

"Truth be told, I couldn't care less about the power. I just want to use them to leave this world!" The swordsman said.

"Well, tough luck! Do you think you are the only one wants to go back home?" Talbain snapped.

"Boys, boys, calm down!" The vendor said getting to keep peace. "Assuming you don't get killed, only one of you would go that far."

"Very well." Talbain said grabbing his cloak and throwing it off him showing his werewolf form surprising the swordsman and the vendor.

Despite stunned, the swordsman merely scoffed. "My only surprise is WHY I didn't know that you were a mangy mutt from right away."

Talbain snarled. "Go ahead. Continue with the insults. Give me the motivation to take you down."

"Pfft. I will never be taken down by a beast like you." The swordsman said getting into a stance. "I COULD use the exercise for actual threats though."

The vendor looked back and forth realizing what was happening. "Me and my big mouth…"

**(Round Two: Jin Kisaragi)**

A crowd came up to watch the duel. Jin got out his sword out of his sheath and slashed at Talbain. The kung-fu fighter lashed his nun-chucks attempting to block the attack.

Everyone looked in awe as Talbain had managed to squeeze one of the holes of the chain of his weapon making Jin's thin blade go in. Taking his chance, he sent his nunchucks not only taking the stunned Jin away from his blade but also planting it in the ground. Once he was done, he leapt onto the katana and used it as a springboard giving Jin a hard roundhouse kick.

Jin swung around before collapsing on his face unconscious. Talbain glared down at his foe before scoffing picking up the katana out of the ground before throwing it in the side like it was garbage. Talbain then crouched down and picked up his nunchucks.

He then looked around at the people staring at him. With a sigh, he made his way over to the vendor who was stunned.

"So is it too late to ask the directions to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge?" Talbain asked as if he was talking in an everyday conversation.

**(Barren Battleground)**

After getting the directions from the vendor, Talbain had left the citadel and gone on his way for the search for Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. If the two swords were as strong as he claimed them to be, then maybe he could use them to curse him of his werewolf curse forever.

Again, he could go out on a lovely moonlit night without fear of turning into a wolf. He doesn't have to make his children friends keep secrets from their parents just so he could teach them martial arts. Most importantly, he doesn't have to keep with Darkstalker hunters like Donovan.

As he continued his train of thought , he continued through a barren wasteland with only a few dead trees around along with the skeletons of many soldiers. Talbain eyed the skeletons before continuing underneath the light of the full moon.

Suddenly, he stopped in his place with a confused look. Blinking twice, he crossed his arms.

"So are you going to attack me or you are just here to stalk me?" Talbain said coolly.

As if on cue, a figure emerged from one of the dead trees looking annoyed. He wore a blue spandex outfit with a white cloak and a skull mask over his face. He had a sword and shield in his hands though Talbain could tell that he had more weapons behind his back.

"Aw, come on!" The man complained. "I had studied stealth skills of spies! How did you know I was there?"

"You think this is a costume, fool?" Talbain snarked. "I could sense your presence even without that ridiculous outfit."

"Hey! Not cool!" The cloaked man snapped. "Especially since I have to take off my boots to count the number of people with even lamer costumes!"

Talbain cast the man a weird glance before shaking it off. "What do you want?"

"Same as you. I want those swords." The cloaked man said pointing his sword at the wolf-man.

Talbain narrowed his eyes. "So… You want the grand power too?"

The cloaked man scratched the back of his head. "Um, yes and no. I want the swords but I don't want to use the power they wield."

Talbain blinked twice. "Well, what do you want them for?"

"Apparently a lot of people had given up everything just to find their swords." The cloaked man said. "Their friends. Their families. Even their lives. Can you believe how much money one person could pay for those babies?"

"Wait a minute." Talbain asked in disbelief. "Two swords both of great power is responsible for taking us away from our homeworlds and if we seize said power, we can get whatever we want and you want them to sell to the highest bidder?"

"What can I say? I saw an opportunity and dollar signs blinded me!" The cloaked man cheerfully.

Talbain's eyebrow twitched. "And to say that so… happily! Anyway, you are here to stop me right?"

"Yep! Nothing personal but if you don't stand down, I have to make a throw rug out of you." The cloaked man said getting into a stance.

"Good! Gives me a reason to beat your masked mug into the ground!" Talbain said getting out his nun-chucks.

"Hey, you're no pretty-boy yourself." The cloaked man taunted.

"Shut up!"

**(Round Three: Taskmaster)**

Switching from a classic sword and shield combo to twin swords, Taskmaster swung violently at Talbain who skilfully leaped out of the way avoiding the barrage. Taskmaster swung one of his swords only for Talbain to leap over it and kicked Taskmaster in the back knocking him away.

Taskmaster staggered forward for a moment before turning around. "You're good, wolfie! But you can't beat my accuracy skills!"

Talbain raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you going to fight with a bow and arrow next?"

"That is usually my second most-used weapon but no." Taskmaster said pointing on his swords at Talbain. "I got something just as nice."

BANG!

If it was one thing Talbain was grateful for his curse was that it gave him fast reflexes. Swinging his nunchucks, he managed to avoid taking a fatal bullet to the chest. But not without having his weapons fly out of his hands.

Taskmaster laughed heartily before pointing his sword pistol. "Looks like you are all out of luck, wolvie! Any last words?"

Talbain stepped back narrowing his eyes as the Taskmaster advanced forward.

"Actually, I have a question." He said.

"Um, okay?" Taskmaster asked.

"What do wolves do underneath the moon?" Talbain asked.

"Um, howl? Shouldn't you of all people…"

That was all Taskmaster got out before Talbain let out a loud piercing howl. Taskmaster roared in pain dropping his twin swords and holding his head trying to stop the ringing. Seeing his chance, Talbain ran forward and did a roundhouse kick into Taskmaster's face.

The mercenary spun around three times before slowly stopping wobbling on his feet. He then collapsed on his knees.

"Not…" Taskmaster said weakly before falling onto his face. "Cool…"

Talbain glared down at the man making sure that he wasn't playing possum. Once he had confirmed he was out for good, he walked over to his nun-chucks and picked them up.

"The ability to use multiple styles at once, quite fluidly I might add." Talbain said walking off. "And he uses them for the greedy pursuit of money. It is like B.B. Hood mixed with Lord Raptor."

Deciding not to cast Taskmaster another look, he walked off leaving the unconscious man behind.

**(Grand Tower)**

It had taken Talbain a while but he had finally managed to reach his destination. He gaped at it. It was a tall tower standing high right off the ground. It looked like it would take a long time to climb.

"Yep… I think the swords are definitely up there." Talbain said. He then took a deep breath. "I wouldn't be surprised by the end of this, my feet will feel like lead in the morning."

He then narrowed his eyes.

"But as long as those feet are human, I couldn't care less." Talbain said stepping forward. "I had gone too far to turn back down."

With that, he started to make his climb. As he continued to ascend up the long flight of stairs, he noticed that the sky had turned a somewhat dark blueish colour in contrast to its natural colour. Perhaps the swords had something to do with this. Nonetheless, he refused to back down.

After taking the occasional break, Talbain had made it up to the halfway point. Walking down a bridge, he made his way to a circular room. Talbain stepped in with his eyes widening.

Inside of the room was nothing but tall, slim windows showing the outside with burning torches. What caught his attention was who was sitting on the side.

Sitting in front of his way was a man with red hair. He wore some kind of purple outfit with detached sleeves and had a stern look on his face.

"A wolf-man, huh?" The man noted getting up out a sword and shield. "Never had expected one to come all this way."

"Well, I have." Talbain said getting out his nun-chucks. "Anyway, let's just cut to the chase. You are after the power too, right?"

"No." The man said simply.

This completely threw Talbain in a loop. "Wait. What?"

"I don't need power like that. I got better things to worry about." The man said.

"And how do I know that this isn't some kind of trick?" Talbain asked getting out his nun-chucks.

"If this IS a trick, why had I wasted my time waiting for rivals to come up and stop me from getting those swords?" The man challenged.

Talbain blinked twice. "All right. Point taken. But if that's the case, why come all the way up here and wait?"

"It's quite simple." The man said before pointing his sword. "To keep people what wielding it."

"Excuse me?" Talbain asked.

"You heard me. My primary reason for not going after the swords is because I don't need them." The man said. "But my secondary reason is that they sound too powerful to wield."

"You have to be kidding me?" Talbain asked in disbelief. "I came all this way and you accept me to go back just because you say so?"

"If I knew it was that easy, I wouldn't have got out my sword." The man said. "But honestly though, turn back. Whatever you want the swords for, it can't be worth it."

Talbain did a few practice kicks looking determined. "Oh, you have no idea how much it is."

**(Round Four: Kratos Aurion)**

Kratos swung his shield to block a few strikes from Talbain's nun-chucks. Thinking quickly, he slammed the handle in Talbain knocking the wind out of him. Shoving his shield forward, Kratos struck Talbain in the snout. The wolf-man staggered back holding his snout.

Kratos then did a slash with his sword. However, Talbain quickly recovered in time to parry the attack with his sword. The purple-clad man tried to make up for his mistake by striking with his shield but Talbain leaped over the attack.

He also landed on Kratos' shoulders bounding off turning around. He then slammed his nun-chucks into the back of Kratos' neck. The red-haired man fell to the ground fighting to stay conscious.

"Stay… Away…" Kratos said with his vision going blurry. "The swords… are dangerous…"

"Well, sorry but I had come too far and fought too many enemies to stop now." Talbain said coolly.

That was the last thing Kratos heard before losing consciousness. Talbain glared down at his foe before walking on.

"Even if I am risking my life, this is a gamble I am willing to take." He said putting his nun-chucks over his shoulder.

**(Tower Pinnacle)**

Talbain kept walking and walking. He didn't cared how long it would take him. He had to get to those swords so he could get the wish he had been hoping for so long. He didn't even care if he had to fight one more opponent. He just wanted to win.

Talbain continued walking until he saw the end. He continued onwards until he made his way to the middle. He was on a stone circular surrounded by pillars and stone statures. He also noticed five torches with some reason one of them was unlit. He also saw two circles on the ground.

However, he frowned looking around frantically. There was no sign of any swords or another way to advance.

"Where are they? They have to here!" Talbain asked in disbelief. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have fought all those people!"

Talbain looked around for anything but much to his dismay. He found nothing. He looked down defeated. After all this searching, had his quest had been for nothing? Was he doomed like this forever?

He was about to give up until he noticed something. The unlit torch in the ring of five torches. He raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't that particular torch lit like the others?

"If I find a way to light that last torch, would the swords appear?" Talbain asked softly.

With that, he advanced towards the torch.

"Stay where you are!"

Talbain's eyes widened before turning around to see a man coming out from a stone pillar. He was a man who long red hair like Kratos only he wore a black leather outfit and carried a whip.

Talbain narrowed his eyes. "And you are?"

"Simon Belmont of House Belmont." The man said readying his whip.

"House Belmont?" Talbain asked confused.

"We are a clan of vampire hunters." The man said narrowing his eyes.

Talbain's eyes widened before slapping his forehead. "Of course! Because even when dragged into another world, I can't escape them, can't I?"

Simon narrowed his eyes. "I don't know where Soul Calibur and Edge is but I am not letting a creature of the night get its hands on it!"

"Ugh! You vampire hunters are all the same!" Talbain growled. "You relentlessly go after us Darkstalkers because of our title!"

"It is the duty of a Belmont to protect the world from the night." Simon said.

"Protect the worl…? This isn't even your world!" Talbain cried in disbelief. "Which if I am not mistaken, you had gotten here against your will!"

"Indeed, I have. Still even if this isn't my world, I refuse to just sit back and let a creature of the night gave that much power." Simon said. "You will not live to see those swords."

Talbain snarled before getting into a stance. "Okay, you know what, fine! I had faced different types of people to get that power! Beating a vampire hunter would be icing on the cake!"

**(Destined Battle: Simon Belmont)**

Talbain yelped in pain after Simon's whip clashed against his leg. Despite in pain, Talbain growled before leaping at Simon swinging his nun-chucks who had managed to block it with his whip. The two struggled with each other trying to gain ground.

"Give up! You can't win!" Simon taunted.

"No! I… Need… That… Power!" Talbain said through gritted teeth.

With that, he kneed Simon in the gut surprising him.

"I'll show you the power of a Darkstalker!" Talbain shouted throwing his nun-chucks in the air and catching them.

He then did howls before punching Simon in the face following a spinning hook with his weapon. Letting out one more howl, he sent his palms out sending a fiery figure of a dragon's head into Simon.

It sent the vampire killer flying across the platform until he flew back-first into a pillar. He slid off unconscious before hitting the ground.

Talbain stared at the unconscious man before looking down at his hands in awe.

"Nothing in my years of training had I did a move like THAT." Talbain said.

Deciding that the battle was over, he looked up at the unlit torch. Much to his surprise, it was already lit.

"But how…?" Talbain asked.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him. Turning his head, he saw the two balls of light from before. They then started to take form. The white ball became a beautiful sword of crystal while the black ball became a sword of flesh.

"Is this… Soul Calibur and Soul Edge?" Talbain asked.

"_Indeed, child." _Soul Calibur said much to Talbain's surprise. _"I must say, I am impressed. I would have never figured out that people would realize that we were the cause of this."_

Talbain paused. "So… Why did you do this?"

"**For a host, of course!" **Soul Edge roared. **"I had been waiting for too long for a host!"**

"_Soul Edge, enough!" _Soul Calibur scolded. _"But you ARE right. We did this to find a rightful host."_

"Rightful host?" Talbain asked looking around at the torches. "So THAT is what is up with the torches?"

"_Indeed. The torches represented the five out of fifty fighters you had defeated." _Soul Calibur said. _"With your defeat over the vampire hunter, he had earned the right to wield one of us."_

"**Now I suggest that you choose me, pup! I could see the hatred for the prejudice against your kind!" **Soul Edge snarled. **"Choose me and I help you get revenge!"**

Talbain paused for a moment. "No."

"**What!?" **Soul Edge screamed.

"So what if I decided to kill the humans that treated me horribly?" Talbain asked. "Then what? Then more humans would attempt to get stronger and go after me. It is just the same thing only with a sword."

"**Are you serious going to just sit back and take the abuse!?" **Soul Edge said in disbelief.

"I don't have to." Talbain said walking over to Soul Calibur and grabbing it with his hands.

"_You had chosen wisely, child." _The Soul Calibur said. _"Now tell me your wish."_

Talbain gave a deep sigh. "All my life I had been shunned from society because of my curse. People were very prejudiced against the Darkstalkers and because of that I disliked most humans…"

"_I noticed that you said most." _Soul Calibur said.

Talbain nodded. "I had befriended some kids. They didn't care about the way I look. In fact, they said that I looked cool as they say. But… My curse. Because of it, we have to meet in secret because no self-respecting parent would like their child be with a werewolf."

Unknown to the two swords and Talbain, Simon had regained consciousness. He had heard Talbain's interactions with the two swords and he looked in awe at the werewolf's words.

"So Soul Calibur, here is my wish. Please remove my curse! Make me human once more!"

Soul Calibur paused. _"Very well… I will grant you your wish."_

Everything went in slow-motion for Talbain as Soul Calibur emitted a white flash blinding Simon.

Slowly, the light cleared up. Simon opened his eyes to see someone replace Talbain. He was a human with white spiky hair wearing the clothes as Talbain.

"Is this… The real man?" Simon asked weakly getting up and making his way over. "Wow, I have no idea what to say but…"

The Belmont then saw Talbain turn his head. Much to his horror, Talbain's eyes held a blank expression on his face. Simon stepped back stunned.

"Um… Is that you?" Simon asked.

"_Yes, Mr. Belmont. I am fine."_ Talbain said in a mixture of his and Soul Calibur's voice. _"In fact, I am more than fine."_

"Um, all right?" Simon asked scratching his head. "Listen… About attacking you."

"_No need for apologies. You were merely doing what you was destined to do."_ Talbain said. _"I could never fault you."_

Simon raised an eyebrow noticing that this was indeed a change of attitude from earlier.

"_I shall atone for my time as a Darkstalker by hunting down other Darkstalkers and killing them." _Talbain said.

Simon looked surprised by this. "What? What about just being able to be with the children?"

"_I cannot do so with those atrocious running around."_ Talbain said sternly.

"This… This is madness!" Simon asked in disbelief. "Isn't this why you hated humans?"

"_I did but then I saw the light and realized that it was not prejudice. Just common nature."_ Talbain said. _"Those born of darkness must be killed."_

Simon shook his head. This can't be the same person that spoke with him earlier complaining about prejudiced against his kind.

"But then Darkstalkers would get stronger and attack you." Simon said deciding to give a test.

"_Let them. I will purify my world making sure any Darkstalker born would be cleansed."_ Talbain said with a smirk.

That did it for Simon. Readying his whip, he wrapped it around Soul Calibur.

"_Wha… What are you doing?" _Talbain said.

"Saving you!" Simon said pulling on his whip. Talbain struggled to pull the sword back but he acted too late. Simon yanked Soul Calibur out of his hands. Swinging it around, he sent it falling towards Soul Edge.

"**NO! Don't give her here…" **Soul Edge shouted but it was too late.

As the two swords clashed with each other, they broke into small pieces. A white and black mist emitted from the remains of the swords starting to float into the air.

"And to think I was going to choose Soul Calibur." Simon said glaring up. "She was no better than Soul Edge!"

Suddenly, he heard a groan. Looking down, he saw Talbain on his hands and knees back in his werewolf form. With his eyes widened, he walked over.

"Are… Are you all right?" Simon asked.

"No…" Talbain said weakly.

Simon looked down. "I apologize. Not only did I attack you but I robbed your chance to become human again."

Talbain sighed. "No… I should be THANKING you. If you didn't destroy Soul Calibur, I would had stayed a human but became what I hated about them."

"I see." Simon frowned.

"But why?" Talbain asked.

"Hm?" Simon asked confused.

Talbain lifted his head up. "Why did you saved me even though I was going to slay the very beings you been trained to kill?"

Simon sighed. "Never in my years as a vampire hunter, had I met someone of the night who is… honourable. You openly expressed your hatred of humans and yet you didn't choose Soul Edge and his path of revenge. All you want to do is to be with children."

"But now that may never happen." Talbain said sadly.

"Don't say that! You had fought all this way here just to cure you of that curse." Simon said. "I know what it is like."

"Really?" Talbain asked.

"Yes, I literally had to resurrect a powerful vampire to get rid of it." Simon said.

Talbain's eyes widened before looking back at the ground. Perhaps Simon was right. The odds were against him surely somewhere they must be a cure somewhere.

Suddenly, the two had heard something. Looking around, they saw two portals on the opposite of the platform.

"Hey, I recognize that place!" Talbain said looking at a portal. "It is the graveyard I was in before getting abducted."

"Hey, same here." Simon said looking at the opposite portal. "At least we know that we along with the people that had been taken here had been taken back to their home-worlds."

"Yeah, I guess." Talbain said.

"So what was your name?" Simon asked turning around.

"Um, Talbain." Talbain said.

"Well, Talbain. I never thought I would say this to a creature of the night…"

He then let his hand with a small smile.

"But I am glad I met you."

Talbain raised an eyebrow. "Well, I never thought I would say this to a vampire hunter…"

He then smiled as well.

"I am glad I met you too."

With that, he slowly grabbed Simon's hand for a handshake.

…**Despite his curse following him around, Talbain continues to be tenacious and determined into finding a cure…**

NOTE: Looking at the last two chapters, I realized something. I made Soul Calibur too nice. I mean sure she wants to take out evil beings and protect the world but this is the woman who posed as a guy's mother and tried to possess him into killing his sister. I think Talbain was a right choice to show how manipulative she can be when it comes to opposing darkness.


	5. Barbatos

**(Seinegald)**

The large city of Seinegald had been known for its well-skilled and experience number of knights. Some of the greatest warriors you could ever meet. Unfortunately, those very warriors had met a huge threat that they had never faced before.

The city of Seinegald burned into the flames of conflict as civilians ran away carrying their loved ones trying to get to safety. Dead bodies laid around the ground. Several knights got out their weapons glaring at a large figure squeezing the life out of another knight.

The man was quite muscular with a purple outfit. He had long light blue hair and dark skin with a huge axe in his other hand.

"Barbatos Goetia!" One of the knights demanded. "Unhand our man!"

The large man looked at the others before scoffing. Still choking the knight, he readied his axe.

"If you are THAT confident in your skills, then SHOW ME!" Barbatos swung his swinging his weapon.

This resulted in several fiery eruptions on the ground heading towards the knights. They were knocked off-guard and were all knocked to the ground.

Barbatos scoffed glaring at the choking man. "Some of the strongest knights in the world and THIS is all you can do to oppose me?"

The poor knight had to room to breathe let alone reply. Barbatos glared darkly into his eyes before giving a small smirk.

"Oh well. While I am a bit disappointed, this was more or less a work-out." Barbatos said pulling his axe back. "Now taste the axe of Hades!"

The knight closed his eyes bracing himself for the worse. Barbatos ignored the obvious fear in his eyes getting ready to kill.

That was until he heard a weird noise. Turning around, he saw two balls of light floating in front of him. One white. One black. Barbatos stared in awe.

"What sort of spell is that?" Barbatos asked slowly.

Then, the two balls slowly moved towards each other making a bright light.

Suddenly, the knight Barbatos was choking fell to the ground. Weakly looking up, he noticed that Barbatos had vanished into thin air.

"Was that… The work… Of the heavens?" The man slowly asked before losing consciousness.

**(Cult Laboratory)**

Barbatos groaned before slowly fluttering his eyes open. He slowly sat up shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness with his trademark axe by this side.

Once he did, he looked around. He was in some kind of dark building. He could feel a blood-thirsty aura from this place.

"Where the devil am I?" Barbatos asked getting up while picking up his weapon. "Obviously those two balls of light brought me here but what WAS those two balls of light and why did they brought me here?"

While normally a berserker, Barbatos DOES stop and think things through when the situation calls for it. Whatever happened was no accident, something teleported him there. Or someone.

"Hello? Is there anybody there?"

Barbatos snapped out of his train of thought turning to the side. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

Walking around a corner was a young man with long blonde hair. He had on white and blue attire while a sword and a spear with a flag.

"No… It can't be…" Barbatos said in disbelief.

"Oh, thank goodness, I found another person!" The young man said in relief. "Listen, do you know where I…"

"Stahn, wait! This man is dangerous!" The sword shouted.

"Dangerous?" The young man asked confused.

"Yes, that is Barbatos Goetia! I am the most ruthless warriors I had ever faced!" The sword warned.

The blue-haired man didn't reply. He merely raised his eyebrow. "You there, boy."

"Um, yeah?" Stahn asked confused.

"How old are you?" Barbatos asked.

"Um, 19." Stahn said tilting his head. "Why did you ask?"

"Indeed. Furthermore, I want to know why you are alive!" The sword demanded.

Barbatos smirked. "Dymlos, long time no see."

"Not long enough!" The sword roared. "Stahn, raise your weapons and don't let your guard down at any moment!"

"Um, I don't know what is going on…" The blonde man said before getting into a stance. "But if you say this guy is bad news, Dymlos then I am taking you down."

Barbatos let out a mirthless laugh. "I killed you once before, boy! I could do it again!"

Stahn's serious look faltered. "Wait… What?"

**(Round One: Stahn Aileron)**

Barbatos swung his axe downwards. Stahn quickly raised his sword and spear to block the attack. While he succeeded, he found himself before forced backwards.

Despite this, the blonde man growled before pushing himself forward trying to match Barbatos' strength. However, this left him open to a hard kick to the stomach from the larger warrior. Stahn fell backwards until he landed back-first into a wall.

Stahn groaned as he weakly looked up. His eyes widened in horror to see Barbatos rushing towards him. With a shout, he ran out of the way holding the arm that held Dymlos.

"Dang it! If only I still had my artes, I would have a better chance of beating this guy." Stahn groaned.

"Normally I would scold you on relying solely on artes but I'm afraid I have to agree." Dymlos frowned. "You will definitely need artes to beat him! Retreat for now!"

Stahn nodded his head before running off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Barbatos shouted. "Face your early grave like a man!"

The axe-wielder charged after the man. However due to his large stature and heavy weapon, he was unable to keep up and Stahn got away.

Barbatos slowly stopped and slammed his axe on the ground in an annoyed fashion. "Hmph. Coward."

Suddenly, he realized what Stahn and Dymlos had said about artes. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down. He then stomped his foot on the ground a couple of times.

"A lightning strike was supposed to accompany the stomps." Barbatos mused. "Wherever I am, it is disabling artes."

He then smirked evilly.

"This could be interesting."

**(Barren Battleground)**

Seeing Stahn and Dymlos were long gone, Barbatos decided that there was nothing to do but leave. He walked into a barren field were skeletons of soldiers laid everywhere. This hardly fazed him. Mainly because he was preoccupied with something else.

"So Aileron is here. But as a teenager." Barbatos said. "Whatever those two lights were, it had the power over time travel."

For those who are confused, Barbatos had actually Stahn before. But as an adult. Dymlos and Barbatos known each other but not in a friendly way. Dymlos was the one who had killed Barbatos and permanently erased him history for his evil acts.

However, Barbatos was resurrected and he wanted to regain his place in history. By killing the hero that wielded Dymlos. That was why he was so stunned to see Stahn.

"But… Not only had the lights took me when Aileron was still young, it disabled the usage of artes." Barbatos mused.

"That is because this world doesn't function like your world."

Barbatos' eyes widened before whirling around. There, he saw a figure wearing traditional robes. He had glowing blue skin with blank white eyes.

Barbatos looked in awe. "Who… Or what are you?"

"I am the Eternal Champion." The man said sternly crossing his arms.

"The Eternal Champion?" Barbatos asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am the protector of time and space." The bald man said. "It is my duty to make sure the timeline isn't interfered with."

Barbatos paused for a moment. "If THAT'S the case, you didn't do a very good job with me."

The Eternal Champion growled. "Just because I don't go there and fix them myself doesn't mean I can't do anything to help like helping creating Reala."

Barbatos' eyes widened remembering that name. "Reala?"

"Anyway, I am on a bigger mission but as long as I am here, I might as well stop you." The Eternal Champion said. "You are without a doubt one of the most dangerous entities I had ever witnessed."

Barbatos smirked before readying his axe. "I take that as a compliment. Unfortunately, it is not enough to let you live."

The Eternal Champion narrowed his eyes getting out a katana out of nowhere. "Trust me. You couldn't kill me if you tried."

**(Round Two: Eternal Champion)**

Barbatos and the Eternal Champion ran at each other with the latter now wielding a bo staff. The two swung their weapons with each other causing sparks. Despite stunned at a staff could manage to deflect his axe, Barbatos didn't let up with the attacks.

Barbatos swung his axe at his smaller opponent only for the man to leap over the attack putting his staff over him. However, Barbatos thought quickly and blocked the attack. Making up for his mistake, the Eternal Champion kicked Barbatos in the face knocking him away.

The large man staggered back before stopping him. With a snarl, he swung his axe managing to catch the Eternal Champion in the stomach. Seeing his attack connect, he swung around in circles a few times before slamming the man on the ground hard.

Barbatos laughed evilly before stomping on the Eternal Champion's chest a few times. "Cry! Scream! Die!"

The godly entity cried in pain a few times before losing unconsciousness while still being stomped on. When Barbatos was done, he stopped the attack and raised an eyebrow.

"No blood…" Barbatos noted poking the Eternal Champion's chest with his axe. "And I think he is STILL alive. Perhaps he WAS right about being some kind of protector of time."

Barbatos suddenly smirked.

"It just goes to show how strong my power is." Barbatos smirked before walking off seeing that he can't kill the Eternal Champion. For now, anyway.

**(Forest Clearing)**

It took Barbatos a while but he had managed to reach an area with actual life. Walking through a forest, he pondered on what the Eternal Champion said.

"So… I am in another world." Barbatos mused. "That may explain why my and Aileron's artes doesn't work. It may somewhat explain why I saw Aileron as a teenager."

Barbatos then stopped in his place pondering about the issue.

"A different world…" Barbatos mused. He then smirked evilly. "I don't know what this world is but I will make these people remember the name, Barbatos Goetia!"

Suddenly, he noticed something. In the distance was a large citadel.

"Well, I know where MY first target is…" Barbatos said walking over.

"Yeah, a holding cell!"

Barbatos' eyes widened before looking behind him. He then saw a man. He was wearing a blue outfit with a big "S" on his chest with a long red cape. The most noticeable thing about him was that he was floating a few feet off the ground.

Barbatos narrowed his eyes. "And YOU are?"

"My name is Superman." The man said sternly with his arms crossed.

"Superman?" Barbatos asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you that confident in your power that you dubbed yourself that name?"

"You can say that." Superman said narrowing his eyes. "But that is not important. What is important is I overheard what you said. I don't know what you are planning but it is obviously up to no-good."

"So you consider yourself a hero, eh?" Barbatos said narrowing his eyes. "I have you know that I killed heroes before."

"Well, I have you know that I am no ordinary hero." Superman said cracking his knuckles.

"I hope so." Barbatos smirked. "I always liked the ones who last longer."

**(Round Three: Superman)**

Barbatos swung his axe downwards at Superman. Much to his surprise though, the caped man easily caught the handle of the axe stopping it from chopping him in half. Superman then kicked Barbatos in the stomach. The blue-haired man grunted in pain before retaliating with a kick of his own. The two continued to kick at each other.

"How could one unarmed man be so strong?" Barbatos asked in disbelief.

"Just be grateful I am not at my full power." Superman said sternly.

Barbatos growled before finding an opening swinging his head forward. Superman staggered back letting go of the axe. Astaroth smirked before pulling his axe back like he was about to hit a fast ball. Superman looked up too late.

Barbatos swung his axe with all of his might striking Superman in the side. The caped man flew through the air crashing RIGHT THROUGH THREE TREES clearing a loud dust cloud. When the dust settles, Superman's hand was trapped underneath a bunch of knocked down trees signalling. Much to Barbatos' surprise, the hand was moving but in a way as if Superman was struggling to keep his consciousness. However, he stopped.

Barbatos raised an eyebrow. "Heh. Perhaps he wasn't so arrogant to call himself Superman after all."

He then put his axe on his shoulder before walking off.

"Now where was I?"

**(Citadel Entrance)**

It didn't take Barbatos that long to reach the citadel city. There, two guards were standing on each side of the entrance. Barbatos made his way over the drawbridge on the moat.

However, one of the guards looked to the side. "Hey, you!"

Barbatos raised an eyebrow before looking to the side. "Yes?"

"You are not from around here, are you?" The guard asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Barbatos asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you are still one of the more saner than that we saw today." The guard offered. "Recently, we had been getting a lot of strange people coming in."

"Really?" Barbatos said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they all claimed that they are from another world and two balls of light brought them there." The guard said.

"You don't say…" Barbatos said.

Suddenly, the large man grabbed the guard by his neck and lifting him off the ground. Barbatos was giving a big grin.

"Looks like I had come to the right place!" Barbatos smirked.

"H-Hey!" The other guard said rushing over getting out a sword. "Unhand him!"

Barbatos merely swung at the incoming guard slashing him in the chest. The guard collapsed on the ground dead before he hit the bridge. Barbatos then stabbed his axe into the stomach of the other guard. Barbatos let go of the dead man onto the bridge.

"Tsk!" Barbatos smirked stomping on the dead man's corpse. "You call yourself a guard and yet you are out-bested by a stranger!"

The blue-haired man continued stomping on the poor man with a big grin on his face.

"Enough!"

Barbatos immediately stopped what he was doing to see a young Asian woman darting over with a sword.

"How dare you? These men are already dead!" The woman snapped. "Have you no respect for the deceased?"

"And I assume you want to do something about it?" Barbatos asked.

"You bet I do!" The woman said angrily getting into a stance. "I don't know who you are but I cannot forgive what you done to these guards!"

Barbatos merely smirked. "Fine. You'll be next!"

**(Round Four: Fa Mulan)**

Mulan quickly ducked underneath Barbatos' axe swing and slid underneath his legs. Kicking her leg back, she caught Barbatos in the back. The axe-wielder merely grunted in annoyance. Turning around, he punched his fist out only for Mulan to swerve her head to the side.

Letting out a deep breath, Mulan narrowed her eyes before plunging her sword into the side of Barbatos' mid-section. The axe-wielder yelled in pain.

"Rest in peace, monster!" Mulan roared. Suddenly, something happened that made her froze.

Barbatos grabbed the wrist of her hand and glared down at her looking furious. Mulan stood in pure horror.

"How… How are you still alive?" Mulan asked in disbelief. "I… I stabbed you!"

"Yes, ONCE." Barbatos said.

With that, he struck Mulan in the face sending the Chinese soldier sprawling across the bridge before she fell into the moat with a big splash. Barbatos effortless plucked the sword out of his midsection before threw it to the ground like it was a piece of garbage.

He then looked at the entrance. He then saw a small crowd forming. Upon seeing the giant had noticed them, they screamed before running off. Barbatos smirked.

"Time to have some fun."

**(Citadel Fire)**

Needless to say, Barbatos didn't take much time to cause chaos. He had slaughtered pretty much everyone who tried to stop him. Those who didn't get killed were brutally injured. Barbatos laughed as the citadel burned just like at Seinegald.

"Is that all you got?" Barbatos roared. "How do you hope to go back to your homeworlds if you can't even save yourself?"

Barbatos smirked before walking forward to see who was left.

Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

Turning around, he blocked a sword with his axe. Using his brute strength, he shoved his attacker back to get a close look at him.

The attacker was a green-clad young man with blonde hair and a strange hat. He was carrying a sword and shield while glaring at his enemy.

"So you are my next victim?" Barbatos asked.

"You! How could you harm all of these innocent people!?" The man demanded.

"I wanted to see how strong these people were but in the end, most of them were all disappointments." Barbatos said shaking his head.

"You wanted to see how strong they are?" The man asked in disbelief. "Is that why you caused so much pain!?"

"Yes." Barbatos said sternly.

The man snarled. "You are just as bad as Ganondorf!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Barbatos said with a smirk.

The man growled before readying himself. "You! I will DEFEAT you!"

"Good! Let your rage be your strength!" Barbatos smirked. "I had been disappointed far too many times tonight!"

**(Destined Battle: Link)**

Link leaped back to avoid an axe smash from Barbatos. Link then ran up and slashed the blue-haired man in the stomach followed up a shield smash to the face. Barbatos staggered back a couple of steps before Link kneed him in the stomach.

Barbatos grunted in pain before punching at Link who easily ducked underneath the attack. As much as he hated to admit, Link was evenly matched with him. Barbatos growled before poking his axe forward. Link thought quickly and raised his shield to block it. However, the Hero of Time found himself before forced back.

"NOW!" Barbatos shouted as a red light surrounded his hand. He then grabbed Link and threw him onto the ground. The axe-wielder then smashed his axe into Link's back creating a burst of fire.

"May these be the last words you ever hear!" Barbatos shouted twisting his axe around spinning Link around in the progress.

"KNOW WHAT TRUE FEAR IS!" Barbatos said sending Link straight into a building where he laid unmoving.

Barbatos breathed in and out heavily before slowly realizing what he had just done. He looked at his free hand.

"What was that?" Barbatos asked. "I don't think that was any arte like I done before."

He then smirked.

"But I like it!" Barbatos said.

Suddenly, he was taken out of his train of thought when he heard a familiar noise. Turning around, he saw the same balls of light from earlier floating in front of him. Suddenly, they both turned into swords. The white ball turned into a sword of beautiful crystal while the black ball turned into a sword made out of flesh.

Barbatos looked stunned. "What the?"

"**Ah, yes, yes, yes!" **The flesh sword said. **"The strength! The bloodlust! This is EXACTLY what I had been waiting for!"**

"_I… Can't believe someone… Like him had advanced so far!" _The crystal sword said in disbelief.

"**Believe it, Soul Calibur!" **The flesh sword taunted.

"What the? What are you?" Barbatos asked.

"**I am Soul Edge! The sword of chaos! I had been watching you fight and I must say that I am quite impressed!" **Soul Edge said.

"Soul Edge?" Barbatos asked confused.

"**Yes, you see, I had to make a truce with my arch-enemy, the sword of order to find a host for one of us!" **Soul Edge explained. **"We had summoned fifty people here to see how they would fight each other and you came up on top!"**

Barbatos smirked crossing his arms. "Well, I am flattered."

"**And as your Reward, you now have to chance to wield me!" **Soul Edge said. **"Be my host and I will give you all the power you want!"**

Barbatos paused for a moment in thought. "No."

"**WHAT!?" **Soul Edge asked in disbelief.

"I already got all of the power I need." Barbatos said coolly.

"**How dare you!? Do you know who you are speaking too?" **Soul Edge demanded.

"What? You said it yourself! I am the strongest of the fifty potential hosts." Barbatos said. "I don't know any power."

Soul Edge growled while Soul Calibur sighed in relief.

"However…"

The two swords shot to attention.

"I do want to rewritten back into history. After Dymlos killed, he erased my rightful spot in the history books." Barbatos said. "That is why I attacked the citadel. To be written in THIS history. But…"

"_But?" _Soul Calibur asked not letting where this was going.

"If my guess is correct, there are many different worlds outside my own universe. Which means each one has their own history." Barbatos said. "I could be the one to be known across the universe."

"**Sooo…" **Soul Edge said.

"Soul Edge, give me the power to travel to different worlds and I will be your master!" Barbatos said.

Soul Edge gave a dark chuckle. **"I don't usually break for your hard bargains but for you, I will be more than happy to make an exception!"**

Barbatos smirked. "Perfect."

"_No, I can't just stay here and watch this!"_ Soul Calibur said flying up to Barbatos' face.

"Then, look away!" The giant said swatting Soul Calibur away like a fly.

Barbatos stampeded over to Soul Edge and grabbed the handle with his free hand. Suddenly, a dark spiral surrounded Barbatos as Soul Edge merged with his axe.

"**Yes, yes, yes! This is it! I haven't been since satisfied with a host since Nightmare!" **Soul Edge said finally finishing merging with Barbatos' axe.

Barbatos looked at his new weapon and smirked. **"Ha. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."**

With that, he let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the flaming and wounded city.

…**Through the many starry skies, every history book told the terrifying tale of Barbatos Goetia…**

NOTE: Barbatos' story was the easiest to write for so far. Then again, unlike Mulan, Antoine and arguably Talbain, Barbatos doesn't need a reason to fight a random stranger. Either fight him or get killed and/or watch someone else get killed.


	6. Estelle

**(Mayoccia Plains)**

The Mayoccia Plains was considering the main area surrounding the large city of Zaphias. They were quite peaceful and calm lands. However, that doesn't mean one could just go and relax in them. Why?

"Azure Edge!"

"Demon Fang!"

Monsters. They were roaming all over the world taking in form of many creatures. Wolves, birds, plants and even golems. Thankfully, this was no surprise to everyone who lived in this world.

Four people stood in a large field fighting off a giant dragon. A young dark-haired man with a sword ran forward slashing the dragon in the chest.

"Dragon Swarm!" The man shouted doing a series of slashes. "Flynn, now!"

"On it, Yuri!" A blond white and blue-clad man said rushing over with a sword and shield. "Sword Rain Alpha!"

He then did a series of stabs with his sword. However, the dragon roared in anger before spinning around intending to whip the two with his sword. The two swordsmen jumped out of the way.

"The defence on that dragon is strong." Flynn noted. "I think we are going to need a bit more than swinging swords to win."

"I hear ya." Yuri said before looking back. "You heard that, ladies?"

A teenage brunette red-clad grumbled as she got into a casting stance. "Tsk. Fine. You're ready, Estelle."

The final person was a pink-haired girl with a white and pink regal dress. She cheerfully nodded while carrying a sword and shield similar to Flynn.

"Ready, Rita!" She said.

With that, the two started to get into concentrating poses. A dark purple glyph ring was surrounding Rita and a white one surrounding Estelle.

"Violent Pain!" Rita shouted.

"Angel Ring!" Estelle yelled.

Suddenly, several dark arrows shot out of the ground around the dragon while a golden light of ring surrounded it. At the same time, the attacks struck the dragon striking him multiple times. The dragon cried out in pain taking the damage.

However, it roared before shooting out a breath of fire. Yuri and Flynn quickly jumped out of the way.

"It is resistant to magic too?" Estelle exclaimed.

"Keep doing different attacks!" Flynn shouted. "Maybe it has a weakness."

"Out of all of the times to see up all of the Magic Lens." Yuri muttered.

Estelle frowned before getting ready to cast a spell. This particular monster was stronger than most ones and it would take a lot more than their usual attacks to defeat it. But question was, which one?

Suddenly, she heard a weird noise. Turning her head to the side, she saw two balls of light. One white and one black. Estelle gasped before looking back at the others to make sure that a stray attack doesn't hit her in the back. She saw that her allies and the dragon were too busy fighting each other to notice the dragon.

Estelle looked back wondering what the two balls of light were until she noticed that there were moving towards each other causing a bright light that engulfed the entire battlefield.

When the light cleared, the dragon was on the ground dead.

Yuri blinked twice giving a descending whistle. "I don't know what that arte was but it certainly worked."

However, the dark-haired man never got a reply. Raising his eyebrow, he turned around. His eyes widened when he found that all three of his allies vanished into thin air.

**(Citadel City)**

Estelle laid down unconscious. However, she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Ah, you are finally awake."

Estelle's eyes snapped open before she slowly sat up to see that she was in a room on a bed. Looking around, she found several other people lying in their beds. Looking up, she found a doctor.

"Are you okay, young miss?" The doctor said in a warm voice.

"Um, yes?" Estelle asked before looking around. "Excuse me but where am I?"

"You are in a hospital room in the main citadel." The doctor explained.

Estelle paused before looking around eyeing all of the unconscious people.

"How… Did I get here?" She asked.

"You were found in an alleyway." The doctor said.

"An alleyway?" Estelle asked with wide eyes. When did she appear from the Mayoccia Plains to the alleyway of some citadel?

"That's right." The doctor said.

Estelle paused for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"My friends! Please sir! Where are my friends?" Estelle pleaded quickly.

The doctor jumped. "Please, calm down! Tell me. What do they look like?"

"Well, there is one you can't miss." Estelle explained. "He is a young man in his early twenties clad in black and has long black hair and he carries a katana."

"Hmm…" The doctor said. "I am sorry. I had been a few katanas but none that fully match the description you gave."

Estelle frowned at this as she looked down. So she had been separated by Yuri and the others. But where had she gone? Obviously those two lights were the cause of her being here. But how and why? She was about to ask some more questions.

Until she had heard loud coughing.

"Please, sir. You are sick!"

"I am… Cough, fine…"

"No, you are not."

Estelle and the doctor turned to see two women dealing with a man. He had blue hair with a sheath while dressed like a traditional samurai.

"Please let us treat you!" One of the woman begged. "That is a horrible cough!"

"Trust me when I said this." The man said before coughing again. "There is no treatment for me."

"That is no reason for you to go around making your illness worse!" The other woman scolded. "Come! We have plenty of beds!"

"No, I am all right." The man said.

"No, you are not." The woman repeated.

The man gave a deep sigh. "I respect what you are trying to do but you left me no choice."

With that, he did something that startled everyone. As fast as he could, he dashed towards an open window. With one leap, he jumped onto the ledge and climbed on startling.

"H-Hey!"

"Get back here!"

With that, the two women ran to chase after the man.

"Who… Who was that man?" Estelle asked.

"We found him in an alleyway just like you." The doctor frowned. "However, he has a horrible illness. For some reason, he doesn't want us to treat him."

"Why?" Estelle asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Who knows?"

Estelle paused before looking down. If what the doctor said was true, then that man was running around sick. If he continues the way he is, he may get himself killed.

"Sir?" Estelle said.

"Hm?" The doctor said.

"How about I used my healing artes on the man?" Estelle asked.

The doctor blinked twice. "Your healing… what?"

"My healing artes." Estelle saidd in confusion.

The doctor paused. "What is an arte?"

Estelle's eyes widened at this. "What? You haven't heard of an arte before?"

"No." The doctor said shaking his head.

Estelle paused wondering how to explain.

"Look, let me help find that man and I will show you." Estelle said.

The doctor paused. "All right. Be careful."

"I will." Estelle nodded.

The doctor quickly showed him off the door. Estelle wasted no time exiting the door as fast as she could. She had to find that man before his illness gets worse. She was the main healer of her team so she knew that her healing magic should help.

Estelle was going so busy in finding the man that she didn't looked where she was going on and she only realized that it was a bad idea until it was too late.

Estelle bumped into someone causing her and the person to stagger away from each other. The princess looked up to see who she bumped into.

The person was a male build and was wearing some kind of red and black outfit covering his entire body. He was carrying a katana on his face back along with a giant flag that says "Deadpool Rules"

The man put his hands on his hips. "Hey! What was that for?"

Estelle stepped before giving an apologtic bow. "I am sorry! I am trying to look for someone and I didn't look where I was going! Please forgive me!"

The man put his finger to his masked chin in thought. "Depends. Do you have a weapon?"

"Huh?" Estelle asked in confusion before getting her sword and shield. "Um, yes?"

"And did you come from by two balls of monochrome light?" The man asked.

Estelle's eyes widened at this. "Yes! How did you know?"

"I came here by those balls of light too!" The man said pointing to himself.

"So I am not the only one who had been transported here." Estelle said.

"As for forgiving you…" The man said.

He then got out his katana got out of his back.

"I decline!" The man darkly said darkly.

Estelle yelped before getting into her stance. "What!? Why!?"

"Because you are my next opponent!" The man said. "We have to fight regardless of how silly the reason is!"

"HUH?" Estelle said.

"Shut up and fight so we can move this chapter along!" The man said.

**(Round One: Deadpool)**

Estelle yelped before raising her shield to block a katana from Deadpool. Swinging her sword, she slashed the mercernary in the chest. However, this hardly made him wince.

"THAT was your attack?" Deadpool asked in disbelief. "Your swords ain't been set to stun, hon!"

"I don't know what you are saying!" Estelle yelled.

Deadpool didn't listen. He merely slashed again. However, Estelle was prepared and swerve his head to the head avoiding the attack. Thinking quickly, the medic grabbed the man's arm. Swinging her shield hard, he clocked Deadpool in the head.

The red-and-black-clad man staggered back holding his throbbing head.

"No fair… It ISN'T my chapter yet?" Deadpool said collapsing on his knees before falling on his head. "Lame…"

Estelle and several spectators watched the unconscious man in confusion.

"What a… Bizarre man." Estelle said panting heavily.

Her eyes then widened in realization.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Estelle said before looking around. "Have anyone seen a blue-haired man with a sheath?"

"Yeah, I saw him leaving the citadel!" A woman called out.

"What? Where is the exit?" Estelle asked.

Several people pointed to the exit. Estelle thanked them before running off leaving the unconscious Deadpool behind.

However after she left, a certain figure ran into.

"Lady Estelle?" Flynn asked looking around.

**(Merchant Ship)**

After leaving the citadel city, Estelle ran all of the way through the forest to a port town. After asking for directions, she had found out that the blue-haired man had boarded a ship. Wasting no time catching the nearest ship, she asked around to see where the man was.

"So have you seen him? Blue long hair? Coughing a lot?" Estelle asked.

"No, sorry."

"You think I would have seen a man with blue hair."

"If he was coughing that hard, surely SOMEONE on this boat would have heard him."

Estelle sighed as she hanged her head. The reason she got on the boat was to catch up with the man and it turns out that he was not on this ship at all but boarded a completely different ship. Now she was going who-knows-where and she still didn't know where he was or where her friends were.

"Hey."

Estelle looked up and turned around to see a man walking forward. He was dressed in a white samurai's outfit with black hair in a ridiculously long ponytail. He was also carrying a sheathed katana.

"Did you say that you were looking for a blue-haired man with a horrible cough?" The man asked.

Estelle's eyes widened. "Yes! Have you seen him?"

"Um, not recently. I didn't even know he was here." The man admitted.

"Wait. You know him." Estelle said.

"Yeah. I know Ukyo. Do you two know each other?" The man asked.

"No. But he ran away from a hospital and I am trying to find him before his illness gets worse." Estelle said.

The man paused for a moment. Suddenly, he let out a hearty laugh much to Estelle's confusion.

"So that explains it!" He grinned.

"W-What?" Estelle asked.

"Ever since I first met Ukyo, he had that same cough for as long as I could remember." The man said. "Apparently he had it ever since he was a kid."

Estelle gasped. "What? And no healing arte could cure him."

The man blinked twice. "Healing artes?"

Estelle paused. "You mean that you never heard of an arte before either? How is that possible?"

"What is an arte, anyway?" The man asked.

"An arte is when you used a blastia to help you in a battle." Estelle explained.

The man gave Estelle a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Blastia?"

The princess' eyes bugged out. "You never heard of blastia either? It is the main source of this world!"

The man paused before looking around. "I know this sounds crazy… But I don't think this world is nothing like your world."

Estelle's eyes widened. "So you are saying that I am in another world?"

"I think so. I had been travelling for as long as I could remember and none of these places seem the least bit familiar." The man said looking at the scene. "At first, I just went to a different part of my world but when I told people about the places I had been, they… Well, gave me the same looks you did."

"Another world?" Estelle said in awe. "So those lights were more powerful than I thought."

"You saw them too?" The man mused. "Small world. Hey, do you have a weapon?"

"Um, yes?" Estelle asked.

"Then, how about you and me spar for a bit?" The man smirked. "It may take a while till we reach our destination so we might as well do something to pass the time."

Estelle paused. "You are not asking me because we supposed to beat up each other?"

The man's smirk vanished. "What kind of question is that?"

"Never mind." Estelle said shaking her head while getting out her sword. "Very well. I will accept your challenge."

"Um, all right." The man said getting out his katana.

**(Round Two: Haohmaru)**

A sailor looked at another sailor. "Um, shouldn't we do something? Like stopping those two from fighting?"

"And miss this great fight!" The other sailor grinned. "Perish the thought!"

Estelle locked both her sword and shield with Haohmaru's sword. The two struggled with each other trying to gain ground on each. Despite the noticeable difference in terms of muscles, the two struggled with each other. Most people were watching their fight intently.

Then, Estelle shot out her knee into Haohmaru's stomach knocking him away before smacking her shield against his face.

The samurai staggered back holding his face. "For someone wearing a dress that looks like the type you will to European ballroom parties, you are quite skilled with your sword."

"Thank you." Estelle nodded. "But if you think I am skilled, perhaps you should see Yuri and Flynn."

"Heh. I would like to face them some time." Haohmaru smirked. "My name is Haohmaru by the way."

"Estelle." Estelle said.

"Estelle, huh? It was a pleasure clashing swords with you." Haohmaru said.

"Thank you." The princess nodded. "It is fun fighting you too."

**(Chinese Town)**

After the ship had reached its destination, Estelle had said her goodbyes to Haohmaru and continued her journey to find Ukyo in hopes of healing him. Her journey had led her to a Chinese town where some kind of night festival was happening.

Estelle looked around in awe at all of the events with sparkling eyes.

"Wow. Never on our travels have we seen THIS time of spectators." Estelle said.

However, she knew that she couldn't afford that any kind of distraction. She had to find that man and cure him of him illness before it was too late. Deciding to ask around, she continued to quiz on where Ukyo was.

Unfortunately just like before, she didn't get any answers. She sighed before looking down. How did she know that this Ukyo guy didn't went in the opposite direction she did? What if he was long gone?

Then, she realized something. This was a different world. One that DIDN'T have artes. Which means nobody uses healing artes. Perhaps she had the power to cure that man of that illness. It was worth a shot anyway.

"Um, excuse me?"

The young woman quickly shot out of her train of thought before turning around to see a young man walking towards him. He had brown hair with mismatched clad and in a white attire. He also noticed a sheathed-katana. Estelle started to wonder that wielding in this world was a common thing.

"Is your name Estelle?" The man asked.

The young woman's eyes widened at this. "How did you know?"

"A man named Flynn and a young girl named Rita had been looking for you." The man said.

Estelle's eyes widened at this. "Flynn and Rita? So they HAVE been teleported to this world too."

"Yes. I met them a while ago." The man said. "Apparently when they heard that you were in this world as well, they went searching for you."

Estelle paused. "I see…"

"Now let's go." The man said. "I think I have a good idea of where they are going."

Estelle stood in her spot.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

Estelle hang her head. "I am sorry but I can't go with you yet."

"Huh?" The man asked confused.

"I can't go. Not yet." Estelle said raising her head up.

"Huh? Why?" The man asked in confusion.

"I am going after this man with a terrible cough." Estelle explained. "I am trying to cure him."

"I am sorry but I can't let you do that." The man frowned. "Your friends are worried sick and I need you get to them before I lose them."

"But I need to find that man before I lose HIM!" Estelle pleaded. "I am sure they would understand!"

The man shook his head. "Is there no way I could convince you to come back?"

Estelle bit her lip. Suddenly, she perked up. "Actually, there is."

"Yes, what is it?" The man asked.

Estelle got out her sword and shield. "You have to beat me in a fight."

The man jumped at this. "What?"

"As far as I could tell, everyone who had been transported here can fend for themselves." Estelle said. "That is why I decided to have this duel. If you win, you don't have to plead to go back with you again but if I win, you have to let me go!"

"I can't do that!" The man cried in disbelief.

"I could understand why you would want to avoid fighting but at this rate, we may be arguing in circles for a while." Estelle mused.

The man paused for a moment. He then sighed before getting ready. "Fine. You have to keep your end of the bargain should you lose."

"You two." Estelle said.

**(Round Three: Asbel Lhant)**

Asbel swung his sword at Estelle who blocked the attack with her own sword. However, he quickly kicked Estelle in the side causing her to stagger to the side.

Estelle quickly recovered to see Asbel lunging at her. She quickly ducked underneath a sheath swing from Asbel. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Asbel's legs and threw him over her shoulder.

Asbel looked up only to have a sword pointed at him. Looking up, he found Estelle staring down at him.

"I am afraid that I win." Estelle said.

Asbel paused before sighing. "Fine, I surrender."

Estelle returned the sigh though it was more a sigh of relief. Holding out her hand, she helped Asbel onto his feet.

"All right. You win. But what do I tell Flynn?" Asbel asked.

"Don't worry. Tell him to wait at this town's hospital." Estelle explained. "If I fail to find the man soon, I will return there immediately."

Asbel stood in his place before nodding. "All right. Just be careful, Miss."

"I will. I promise." Estelle nodded. With that, she paid her goodbyes and walked off.

**(Lizardman's Cave)**

Lucky for Estelle, she had finally found someone who saw Ukyo. They told her that he was heading some kind of old temple for some reason. However, it was a long way away and the shortest way was through an old cave.

After thanking the man, Estelle made her way to the cave. However, she felt that a dark presence coming from the cave. Deciding to travel with her sword and shield out, she nervously made her wave through the cave.

Soon, she made her way over a rock path over a large body of water. She felt bad having to force Asbel into not to take her back or making Flynn and Rita wait for her even more but she had to choice. She just can't turn her back doing that there was a man with a serious illness. She had to find him and try to heal him. If she could…

"I just hope I am not going in over my head…" Estelle frowned.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Turning around, she saw a pebble falling into the water.

"Who's there?" Estelle called out.

She didn't get a response. All she got besides the occasional dripping of water, Estelle shrank back not liking this feeling. She decided to get out of the cave as soon as possible.

Suddenly, she heard dark laughter. Widening her eyes, she looked up. Perched on one of the stalagmite on the water like a parrot was some kind of person. He was completely wrapped from head to toe in bandages save for a sole red eye. He was clad in a green attire with brown boots and had a sharp dagger in each hand.

"WHEEE!" He cheered before leaping off the stalagmite and lunged at Estelle with his knifes out. Estelle shrieked before raising her shield to block the knives.

"What are you?" Estelle asked in disbelief.

"Your dress is very pretty!" The creature chirped. "That means you have a lot of pretty jewels on you! Gimme!"

With that, he tried again only for Estelle to block it with her sword.

"I think that there were no monsters in this world!" Estelle cried. "Who is this… person?"

**(Round Four: Jack)**

Jack laughed manically before jumping into the air putting his daggers over him. Estelle yelped before blocking the attacks with her shield. Thinking quickly, she slashed Jack in the chest.

The psychopath staggered back in pain before standing up straight. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Had I let you do your attack, I would have died!" Estelle scolded.

"Shut up! You are not the boss of me!" Jack roared leaping forward.

With that, he swung his daggers around like crazy. Estelle stood in her stance easily blocking all of the attacks. Waiting for the right moment, she struck spinning her shield into Jack's face. The serial killer was sent sprawling until he landed in the water.

Estelle panted heavily due to fatigue and fear. After making sure that Jack was coming back up anytime soon, she sighed in relief.

"Maybe I should had listened to Asbel and reunited with Flynn and Rita." Estelle mused. She then looked up. "Oh well… I had gone too far to turn back down. I have to find that man."

With that, she ran off not casting the spot where Jack had landed a second thought.

**(Ninja Temple)**

Estelle had finally exited the cave sighing in relief. She knew that the place that she was looking for was not too far off. Soon, she had found her destination. An old temple.

She knew that this Ukyo man was inside somewhere and she hoped that she haven't left yet. Estelle took a deep breath and entered the temple. It was dark with several strange statues. Estelle felt an uneasy aura just like in the cave.

"H-Hello? Is there anyone inside?" Estelle called out.

She didn't get an answer. Estelle frowned before advancing forward into the temple. She wondered if she just went on a wild goose chase.

Suddenly, she froze when she heard a few noises. Noises that sounded like faint coughs.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Estelle asked running in the direction of the voice.

"Huh? Is there someone there?" A voice called out.

"Yes!" Estelle cried rushing forward up some stairs.

When she reached the top, she saw him. The Ukyo man standing up straight with his sheathed katana.

"It's you!" Estelle said in relief.

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I saw you in the hospital back in the citadel." Estelle explained. "My name is Estelle! I came to help you!"

Ukyo paused. "Help? As in with my illness? You trailed me all the way just to so?"

"Yes!" Estelle nodded. "I can use healing art… um, magic?"

Ukyo raised an eyebrow for a moment. He then looked to the side.

"There is no amount of healing that could cure my illness." He said with a cough.

"But from my world, I am a very strong healer!" Estelle said. "They always go to me for healing!"

"Well, my illness is different." Ukyo said.

"But you don't even know my magic would work!" Estelle scolded.

"No. Now I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave." Ukyo said.

"After going all this way just to help you?" Estelle asked.

Ukyo shook his head. "Why are you so insistent of helping a complete stranger?"

"I have a special power granted to me and I intend to use it to help people whenever I can." Estelle said determined.

Ukyo merely sighed. "I respect your determination and kindness."

He then put his hand on his handle.

"But I am going somewhere right now." Ukyo said readying himself. "I can't afford any distractions."

Estelle jumped before getting into her stance. "I do not wish to help but if I must, I will."

**(Destined Battle: Ukyo Tachibana)**

Estelle thought quickly and jumped back from a sword slash by Ukyo. Despite his illness, Ukyo had proven to be a formidable opponent. Making up for his mistake, he stabbed his katana at Estelle who blocked the attack with her sword.

Ukyo then swung his katana a few times only for it to clash with Estelle's shield.

"I will not falter!" Estelle yelled tapping her sword against her shield.

With that, she swung her shield upwards striking Ukyo into the air. She then threw her sword up striking Ukyo. Estelle then leaped up.

"Please rest!" Estelle said grabbing the sword and striking Ukyo down on the ground unconscious.

Estelle gracefully landed on the ground in awe wondering what just happened.

"That… That felt nothing like any arte I used previously…" Estelle mused.

He then saw the unconscious Ukyo on the ground. She gasped realizing what she had done. Rushing over, she knelt down and immediately summoned a white light around her hands healing Ukyo's wounds. However, she frowned.

"My healing arte… It feels underwhelming for some reason…" Estelle mused.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar noise. Turning around, she saw two balls of light. Suddenly, they turned into swords. The white ball changed into a calibur of pure crystal while the black ball changed into a sword of bare flesh.

"What in the world?" Estelle gasped.

"_Don't be alarmed, child." _The crystal sword said. _"We come in peace."_

"You speak?" Estelle asked.

"_That is correct. I am Soul Calibur, the sword of order and this is Soul Edge, the sword of chaos." _The crystal sword explained.

"Soul Calibur? Soul Edge?" Estelle asked. "Are you the reason we all been teleported here?"

"_Indeed. We had done so to find a host." _Soul Calibur explained.

"A host?" Estelle asked.

"**Of course! I had been waiting far too long for a host!" **Soul Edge roared. **"Someone to wield me!"**

"_Calm down, Soul Edge! I had been waiting for a long while too." _Soul Calibur scolded before turning to Estelle. _"Anyway, we would like it if we choose between one because you are the most worthy."_

The princess paused. "Um, I am flattered that you two had chosen me but I have to cure the man behind me."

Soul Edge scoffed. **"Now with your magic watered down from being here."**

Estelle's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

"_What Soul Edge is trying to say if he had the least bit of tact is that being in this world limits some people's powers." _Soul Calibur explained. _"Like those artes you told me about. Either those who have them have unable to use them or in your case, can't use them to their full power."_

Estelle's face fell. "So I can't use my power to cure Ukyo?"

"_I am afraid not, child." _Soul Calibur said. _"But I DO know what you can cure him."_

Estelle's head jerked up. "Really?"

"_Yes. I am a sword of pure light and have the power to heal." _Soul Calibur explained. _"Wield me and I will give you the power to cure that man."_

"You… You can do that?" Estelle asked in awe.

"_Indeed." _Soul Calibur said.

"**Don't do that, child! Wield ME!" **Soul Edge yelled. **"You can take this man into a Malfested and gave him infinite amounts of health!"**

Estelle shrank back. "No, thank you."

She then turned to Ukyo to see him just about to get up. Looking at the blue-haired man for a bit, she narrowed her eyes and nodded her head.

"All right, Soul Calibur." Estelle said. "I will be your wielder."

With that, the pink-haired girl was about to grab Soul Calibur's handle.

"Lady Estelle, no!"

The princess jumped before looking to the side. Suddenly, a familiar figure rushed in and swung a sword at Soul Calibur knocking it away.

"Flynn!?"

Suddenly, she heard someone going up the steps. Turning her head to the side, she saw Rita running up the stairs.

"Rita?" Estelle gasped.

"There you are!" The brunette exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how worried we are?"

"_What are you doing!?" _Soul Calibur demanded.

Flynn narrowed his eyes. "Saving Lady Estelle from being corrupted by you!"

"What?" Estelle gasped.

"Lady Estelle, both of these swords are evil!" Flynn said looking back behind him. "Both of them will corrupt whoever wields them to do their bidding!"

"Yeah, some guy with glowing skin told us that!" Rita said.

"What? So you're saying that Soul Calibur can't cure Ukyo?" Estelle asked.

"Was probably just a ruse to get you to wield her." Flynn snapped.

"_Ugh… I knew it was a mistake having that time guardian as one of the stars of destiny." _Soul Calibur groaned.

"How could you? You call yourself the sword of order and yet you lure people in only to corrupt them!" Estelle snapped.

Rita crossed her arms. "So what do we with these things?"

"What else do we do?" Ukyo asked speaking for the first time since he gotten up.

With that, he made his way over to the two swords.

"_Um, what are you doing?" _Soul Calibur asked not liking where she was going.

"**You wouldn't dare!" **Soul Edge said darkly.

Ukyo didn't listen. He just closed his head and put his hand on his handle. He then slashed at the two swords. However, they looked unfazed.

Suddenly, the two swords broke the two surprising the others.

"Did that guy just slashed those two in half?" Rita asked.

"Such skill." Flynn said in awe.

The fragments of both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge fell on the ground. Then, they soon turned into balls of light and floated upwards.

"I doubt we see those swords ever again." Ukyo said.

Suddenly, he coughed.

"Ukyo!" Estelle gasped as he and Flynn ran to his side.

"Are you all right?" Flynn asked confused.

"Yes, sadly, this is normal for me." Ukyo said.

"Don't worry. Lady Estelle is a great healer. She can heal you." Flynn said.

"No, I can't." The princess said shaking her head. "This world limits my healing artes."

"You two?" Rita asked in disbelief. "This stupid place practically DISABLES mine!"

"I am sorry. I can't help you." Estelle said looking down.

"Don't apologize. I doubt that even at your full strength, you wouldn't have cured me anyway." Ukyo said.

"Well, that is quite rude." Flynn said sternly.

"No, I had this illness since I was a child." Ukyo frowned. "The best doctors in the world couldn't cure me."

"Ukyo…" Estelle said.

"Estelle, was it?" Ukyo asked. "Despite my negative reactions to your idea says otherwise, I am very grateful for you going to all this trouble just to cure me."

"But, I couldn't cure you and…" Estelle said.

Ukyo shook his head with another cough. "I appreciate your effort but you can't cure the world. I am saying that you should stop trying to cure as much as you can…"

Estelle paused at this. Suddenly, the four heard strange noises. Looking around, they found two portals opening up.

"What the?" Flynn asked.

"Hey, Flynn! Estelle! Rita!" Yuri's voice called out. "Where are you?"

Estelle's eyes widened. "That's Yuri's voice!"

"Well, it looks like whoever had been taken away from their worlds can now go home." Flynn said in relief.

"About that! Not that I don't mind getting close and personal but I prefer to fry my enemies!" Rita said.

"So it seems that we must part for now." Ukyo said.

"Yes." Flynn said. "I wish that we had the time to speak more."

"Me too." Ukyo said. "Listen, Estelle?"

"Hm?" The princess asked.

"Like I said, you can't change the world." Ukyo said. "But don't use your determination to try anyway."

Estelle paused. She then gave a warm smile and nodded.

"Right!"

**...Returning to Brave Vesperia, Estelle continued to heal as many people as she could with her power…**

NOTE: Estelle's episode was supposed to before Barbatos' but that would be that would be four people in a row who chose Soul Calibur over Soul Edge (or in Estelle and Talbain's case, before they found out she was just as evil). I let Barbatos first over her to give Soul Edge a chance.


	7. Jin

**(Cathedral)**

It was quite empty in a big cathedral. Mainly due to how run-down and ancient it was. There was cracks and holes everything in the huge building. Because of this, there was not a single soul inside.

Well, except for one.

One sole person sat down on a large block. He was a young man with short blonde hair. He was dressed in a blue-and-white outfit that looked like modern military clothes. In his hands held a blue sheath that held a katana. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Where is that brother of mine?" The man complained.

He was Jin Kisaragi. The Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium and the Hero of Ikaruga. However, despite having such a big reputation, he didn't really have a heroic personality. He was rude, cold and all-around unfriendly.

Also he had a darker side to him. And it was also shown when in front of his older brother. The vigilante, Ragna the Bloodedge.

"Knowing him, he is obviously finding a way to find Terumi." Jin mused. "But how? Knowing him, he is willing to turn EVERYWHERE upside-down to find him."

He then sighed in hopelessness. He realized that just stopping and thinking would do no good. He merely stopped there to take a break from searching. Deciding to continue onwards, he got up.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from the side of him. Immediately, he reached for the handle of his katana.

"Who's there!?" He demanded.

He then saw two balls of light. One white and one black. Both of them hovering off the ground.

"What the devil is this?" He asked.

Then, the two balls slowly floated towards each other slowly resulting in a bright flash blinding Jin. When the light clears, Jin was nowhere to be seen.

**(Citadel City)**

Jin laid face-first on a stone pavement unconscious. However, he groaned before slowly regaining consciousness. With a groan, he lifted himself slowly and got up. Looking around, he found that he was in a dark alley with his trademark sheath a few feet away from him.

"Where… Where am I?" Jin asked weakly. He then slowly picked up his sheath and made his way out of the alley wondering where in the world he was.

Making his way out of the alley, he noticed that he was in some kind of citadel city. Jin scanned the arena only to find how different it was from any of the places he was in.

"Those two light… Why have they brought me here?" Jin mused. He then scowled. "Ugh! I don't have time for this! Whatever brought me here, I have to get back!"

With that, he walked out to talk to different people to see where he was. However, when he asked around, he found that he was nowhere near any place there. In fact, they didn't knew any of the places, he had mentioned.

"What do you mean that you never heard of the Librarium?" Jin asked in disbelief.

"Just like I said, pal. I never heard of it." A man shrugged.

"It is the freaking GOVERNMENT of this world!" Jin exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that you had been lying down under a rock for so long that you don't even know who is in power!"

The man merely crossed his arms. "Apparently so seeing that I never heard of such a government. Now I could tell that you are lost. But if you ever want to find the place you are looking for, I suggest getting an attitude adjustment."

With that, the man walked off with his hands in his pocket leaving Jin exasperated.

"What is with these townspeople!?" Jin asked in disbelief. "They don't even know their own government!? I have absolutely no sympathy if they get punished for their actions!"

With that, he had gone off to ask someone else for information. He made his way over to a shop where a bulky vendor was talking to a young woman. Sighing in annoyance, he decided to make his way over.

"Excuse me, sir…" Jin said getting the vendor and the woman's attention. "But…"

CRACK!

Kin Kisaragi staggered back holding his face. Feeling it, he quickly found out he was bleeding. With wide eyes, he looked at his attacker. She had sea green hair with a white and black formal outfit while carrying a whip.

"What the!?" Jin cried.

"It is very rude to interrupt someone when they are talking to someone." The woman said in a German accent.

Jin stared in disbelief. He then growled before reaching for his handle. After the day he had so far, being attacked was the last thing he needed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The vendor said seeing where this was going. "Let's talk this out!"

"This wretch had attacked out of the blue!" Jin growled. "There is no way I am going to take that lying down!"

"Wretch!? How dare you!" The woman roared.

With that, she lashed her whip at Jin again only for the swordsman to deflect the attack with his katana.

"Not so tough when you don't have the element of surprise, huh?" Jin said darkly.

The woman growled. "You foolishly foolish fool! You are pay for your arrogance!"

"That is my line." Jin said narrowing his eyes.

The vendor looked back and forth between the two fighters before shaking his head. "Kids these days."

**(Round One: Franziska Von Karma)**

Franziska snapped her whip at Jin who quickly blocked the attack with his sheath. He then charged holding slashing at the woman. Franziska shrieked before jumping back. The attorney shot out her foot.

However, Jin again blocked the attack. Countering the attack, he slammed his sheath into Franziska's stomach. Hard. The woman's eyes widened in pain.

"You think just swinging your whip would help you win." Jin said coldly. "I could sense your lack of actual fighting skill from a mile away."

With that, he let Franziska collapse on her back unconscious. Making sure she was down for good, she made her way over to the vendor.

"Okay, here is the situation. I had been asking around this area for who knows how long and all I want to know is where I am." Jin said in exasperation. "I am in a really bad mood."

"Oh, gee. I couldn't tell." The vendor said shaking his head. "That being said, you aren't the only one who is having the same problem as you."

Jin's eyes widened at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well recently, there have been a lot of people asking around for where they are and asking for a specific location." The vendor said. "Places that people had never heard of before."

Jin raised an eyebrow. Was that why nobody knew what he was talking about?

"Do you have any idea what is the cause?" Jin asked.

"Well, I DO have my theory but I wonder if I should tell someone like you." The vendor said.

"Excuse me?" Jin asked crossing his arms.

"Well, you had just challenged that young woman to a fight." The vendor mused.

"Hey, she attacked ME first!" Jin scolded.

"That still didn't excuse your attitude." The vendor scolded.

Jin narrowed his eyes. "You do realize that I am the police where I am from."

"Well, here you are nothing more than another customer." The vendor said coolly.

Jin growled before scoffing. "Okay, fine. If that is what you are going to be, I'll find out what you are talking about myself. For all I know, you may be lying just to con me out of some money."

The vendor narrowed his eyes. "Fine!"

Jin then walked off ignoring the amount of people coming to Franziska's aid.

**(Citadel Entrance)**

Jin didn't take long to leave the citadel city. If he ever wanted to go back to familiar territory, he had to broaden his horizons and search new places.

Carrying his sheath, he made his way out of the entrance onto a drawbridge.

"Assuming that vendor wasn't trying to cheap me, what was it he was so hesitant to tell me?" Jin asked. "Whatever brought me here had to be powerful."

Suddenly, a new voice had brought him out of his train of thought.

"Excuse me?"

Jin raised his eyebrow before turning around to see a man running towards. Jin seemed a bit startled. The figure was about his age, had the same hair type and colour and was dressed in white and blue as well. The other man noticed this and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow…" The man said in awe.

Jin paused. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, have you seen a girl around here?" The man asked.

"I see many girls." Jin said flatly before turning around. "Anyway, I can't help you."

"Please, if you could at least tell me you had seen at least one particular girl." The man pleaded holding out his hand.

"What part of I can't help you don't you understand?" Jin said raising his voice a bit. "I have my own problems."

With that, he walked off leaving the man appalled by his rudeness.

"I don't believe you." He said shaking his head in disgust. "You are just uncooperative as that mismatched-eyed swordsman with the white hair."

Hearing this, Jin's eyes widened before whirling around.

"You had seen a mismatched-eyed swordsman with white hair?" Jin asked making his way over. "Where had you seen him? Tell me everything you know!"

The man stepped back taken by Jin's sudden change in character. He then narrowed his eyes.

"You won't even bother to listen to me and you expect me to help you find who are you looking for?" The man said.

Jin paused before getting into his stance. "All right. I see how it is."

The man got out a sword and shield while shaking his head. "You have no one to blame for yourself."

**(Round Two: Flynn Scifo)**

Jin and Flynn lunged at each other readying their respective weapons. The two swung their swords at each other causing sparks with each other while glaring into each other's eyes.

"Tell me where you saw that man!" Jin demanded.

"I'll tell you when YOU tell ME if you at least seen that girl!" Flynn shot back.

Jin roared before surprising Flynn with a knee to the gut. With Flynn taken off-guard, Jin slammed the handle of his katana into the side of his head before smashing his sheath onto his head. Flynn fell to the ground out cold.

Jin cast his fallen foe a cold look. He then turned around to walk off.

"Ragna is here." Jin said wasting no time stomping off. "My brother is here!"

**(Forest Clearing)**

Jin made his way through the forest way outside of the citadel knowing that his brother was in this world just like him. He knew that he had to find him as soon as possible if he was here. So he could finally finish the score.

He was so busy on finding his brother that he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up bumping into another person in the forest.

BUMP.

Flynn staggered back holding his head. He looked up to see who he had bumped into to find a teenaged boy. He had green hair with a flat cap and red gauntlets.

"Hey, watch where you are going, pretty-boy!" The teenager roared.

Jin narrowed his eyes. "Oh no… I think it is YOU who should watch where they are going."

"What are you talking about!?" The teenager scolded. "You practically SLAMMED into me."

Jin shook his head. "I have no time for this. Look, I have something to do so I let this slide."

He was about to walk off until the teenager ran into his way.

"Do you really think I am going to let you get away with that?" The teenager asked getting out two swords. "You got a weapon, right? I suggest you get it out!"

Jin growled. "I don't have time for this."

"Well then, you shouldn't have messed with me." The teenager said with a smirk.

Jin scoffed before putting his hand on his handle. Just another annoying distraction to him.

**(Round Three: Spada Belforma)**

Jin got out his katana and stabbed forward only for Spada to block with his twin swords. Countering the attack, Spade shot his foot out catching Jin in the stomach causing him to stagger back. Spada then took another swing.

However, Jin recovered from the attack and leaped over the attack. While in mid-air, he grabbed Spada and spiked him to the ground. Jin then leapt up into the air and landed hard on Spada's back. The green-haired swordsman cried out in pain before falling unconscious. Jin shook his head before walking off.

"Another little punk." Jin scoffed.

A part of him wanted to see if he saw Ragna but a delinquent wouldn't be so cooperative so he had better off not asking. Besides, this world doesn't know the problems of his own so he could ask around for Ragna without causing a commotion.

All he could hope was that he could find him before he goes off.

**(Raft Ride)**

Fortunately for Jin, he had finally found someone who had seen Ragna. He had taken a raft ride to the river. Now doing his next move to make, he found someone with a raft and asked them to use it. Now he was carrying the river hoping to catch up with his brother.

Sitting on his raft, he was actually ecstatic at the fact that he may finally find his brother again.

And when he does, he will kill him.

You see, Jin has a very… unhealthy obsession with his brother, Ragna. When he finds him, he will completely act different and turns into a lunatic and becomes obsessed with slaying his brother. When Jin finds Ragna, to say that it would be ugly would be an understatement.

He was continuing his train of thought until he heard a noise. Jerking up to reality, he found someone had landed on his raft. She was a young dark-skinned young woman with a red ninja outfit and hot pink hair dressed in a ponytail. She had her arms crossed in a stern fashion.

Jin narrowed his eyes. "You better have a good reason for appearing on my ride."

"Actually, yes I am." The woman said narrowing her eyes. "I am here to stop you."

Jin's eyes widened at this. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The woman said. "My ninja senses alerted to dark ambitions and those ambitions came from YOU."

"Ninja senses? You mean you are a ninja?" Jin asked rolling his eyes. "And I thought Bang Shishigami was a disgrace to the name."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" The woman said offended.

"I mean people can use you and your obnoxious pink hair from miles away." Jin said flatly.

"Hey, just because my whole appearance doesn't blend well in the darkness doesn't mean I am a bad ninja!" The woman snapped.

Jin shook his head. "What was it you were saying about dark ambitions anyway?"

"Just like I said, I had sensed a spike of dark ambitions." Star said darkly. "You are up to something."

Jin narrowed his eyes. "And I fail to see how these "dark ambitions" you claim I have is any of your business."

"It is my duty as a ninja to stop evil." The woman said readying a kodachi on her back. "Draw your weapon or drop it."

Jin shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever brought me here is attracting a lot of clowns."

"Silence!"

**(Round Four: Star)**

Star threw a kunai at Jin who deflected it with his katana. The latter lunged at his foe slashing at her who back-flipped out of harm's way.

Star lunged forward getting out her kodachi and slashed at Jin. The blonde man thought quickly and blocked with his sword. Star made up for her mistake and shot her foot out.

Which would had connected if Jin didn't caught Star's foot surprising her.

"You are just as obnoxious as your hair colour." Jin said flatly.

Using most of his strength, he threw Star straight off the raft and into the water with a big splash. Jin scoffed before sitting down.

"This is getting ridiculous." Jin said shaking his head. "At the rate these distractions are going, I may never reach Ragna."

He then looked ahead. With our goal so close, hopefully this would be the last of these distractions.

**(Old Castle Balcony)**

Soon, his raft had reached his destination and he made his way onto to shore to continue his search for Ragna. It took him a while and had to cross a large barren wasteland. Despite tired from the journey and his previous fights, he had managed to reach a location.

It was some kind of old ruins of some kind of castle. It was in a dusty brown colour and it looked like there was some kind of battle going. Jin could sense a dark aura coming from the castle.

However, he also sensed a familiar aura. His eyes widened in shock realizing a sensation taking over his body as his whole body started to tremble.

He then let out a big grin.

"BROTHER!"

Giving a loud out-of-character shout, he stampeded into the castle leaving a large trail of dust behind him. Jin wasted no time rushing up the stairs completely ignoring the fatigue in his legs.

Once he had quickly made his way to the top, he found him. A young man with white spike hair and a red coat with mismatched eyes and a strangely-shaped sword. Seeing Jin, the man jumped.

"Not you again!" Ragna said slapping his head.

"Oh, brother! I thought I was going to be stuck in this stupid world forever!" Jin beamed. "But now I see that you are in it as well!"

"Just when I was just saying that one of the benefits of this world is being away from people like you…" Ragna muttered.

"Come, brother!" Jin said grinning like a maniac. "And let's together forever in death!"

Ragna shook his head before getting into his stance. "This day just gets worse and worse!"

**(Destined Battle: Ragna the Bloodedge)**

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

Sparks flew as the swords of the two mismatched brotherly duo clashed in with each other. While Ragna was gritting his teeth, Jin was grinning like mad.

"Oh, brother! Your scowl is as lovely as always!" Jin cheered.

"Shut up!" Ragna roared engulfing his sword in dark energy and slashing at Jin who leaped back from the attack.

Jin continued to laugh before readying putting his katana back into his sheath.

"Let's ensure…"

He then dashed straight at the stunned Ragna slashing him in the side. The white-haired man winced before holding his side. Jin stood up straight and slowly putting his katana back into his sheath.

"Your death, brother!" Jin yelled fully sheathing him weapon. Then, a burst of ice appeared onto Ragna making him cry in the pain. The mismatched-eyed man cried out in pain. He then collapsed on his knees and fell onto his face.

Jin turned around with a grin. "Don't you see, brother? I had gotten stronger!"

He was about to go over and finish the job. That was until he heard a familiar sound. Turning his head, he saw the two balls from before hovering quite a few feet away from him. Suddenly, the two balls of light changed form into swords. The white ball turned into a sword of beautiful crystal while the black ball turned into a sword made out of flesh.

"_Greetings, child." _The crystal sword said. _"I am Soul Calibur, the sword of order."_

"**And I am Soul Edge, the sword of chaos."**The flesh sword said.

Jin blinked twice.

"I don't care if you are Mother Teresa! You are ruining my time with my brother! Now scoot!" He roared.

The two swords jumped at this.

"**How dare you!?" **Soul Edge roared. **"Do you know who I am, mortal!?"**

"What part of I don't care, don't you understand?" Jin snapped. "Leave me be!"

"_But… But you had defeated all five of your opponents." _Soul Calibur pleaded. _"You HAVE to choose one of us!"_

"No, I don't!" Jin snapped. "All I wanted was to go back home to see my brother again and now he is here, I don't even care if I ever get back home!"

Soul Edge then floated straight up into his face. **"Fool! Do you even know what you are giving up here!?"**

"_We can give you the power to give you anything your heart desire!" _Soul Calibur begged.

Jin's eyebrow twitched. "I said…"

He then got out his katana and slashed at them knocking both swords off of the castle.

"SCOOT!" Jin roared.

The two swords fell from the balcony screaming. Jin just stared in the direction they had fallen off not bothering to make sure that they were destroyed.

He didn't cared about those two swords, the power they wield or even going home right now. Right now, he was with his brother and he could finally kill him once and for all.

Suddenly, he heard a groan. Turning around, he saw Ragna using his sword to prop himself up.

"Oh, goody!" Jin grinned. "You want to play us some more!"

Ragna growled. "Forget it! I am DONE playing around!"

Jin let out a psychotic laugh. "Oh, I love it when you play serious, brother!"

With that, the two got into their stance. Their destined battle wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

…**Even in a vague, distant land, the sibling rivalry between Jin and Ragna continues on…**

NOTE: …Okay, that wasn't the most… deep ending ever but considering how overly-obsessive Jin was over Ragna, he couldn't care less about the swords.


End file.
